Universos
by eau de toilette
Summary: "...pero la hirviente esencia del té era lo suficientemente aceptable para que permanecieran a pocos metros de distancia, frente a frente. La subordinada en la solitaria silla en la que él dormitaba y el hombre de pie, a un costado de la mesa" Escritos Levi/Petra, distintos universos, mismo fin.
1. Petra y Armin

_**A/N:** Un proyecto que planeo al menos finalizar en doce escritos, publicando uno por cada mes. Básicamente son Levi/Petra one-shot, provenientes de headcanons o párrafos olvidados de un cuaderno. Escritos que tienen potencial, probablemente las narrativas sean extrañas, algunas traducidas de escritos en inglés pero simplemente buscan el fin de disfrutar un poco más que este pairing no pudo brindar en el canon. Todas son universos alternos, ya que el mundo canon para mí es más quisquilloso de cuidar, y estos capítulos son con puro fin de entretenimiento._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama original de la saga de Shingeki no Kyojin, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

.

.

En una casa donde pocos visitantes aparecen en diferentes periodos del año, un hombre de mirada fría y cabellos oscuros ha llegado a acostumbrarse con el paso del tiempo a la pálida tonalidad coral de las paredes cada vez que mira a su alrededor, a las diferentes imágenes que han sido decoradas por medio de marcos de lustrosa madera y al pequeño teclado de teclas amarillentas que permanece situado en un rincón de la pequeña sala.

El ligero sonido de la navaja proveniente de las tijeras las cuales cortan con precisión las piezas de papel, evitando en no caer en el error de recortar más allá de lo que la línea punteada indica; es una situación un tanto inusual para una persona como él, pero debe de admitir que le ayuda a relajarse de alguna forma, al menos por una fracción de tiempo. Su mirada se enfoca hacia el infante del lado opuesto de la mesa, cual niño de su edad se enfrasca en la experiencia de resolver sencillas tareas, y el hombre no puede evitar sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir a aquella alma inocente y digna de pureza.

Un niño de _maravillas_. Con la impresionante similitud de su padre, cabellos dorados en un delicado corte de flequillo, llamativos ojos azules mezclados con una especial chispa muy parecida como de otra persona que llegó a conocer, llega a ser muy sencillo de concluir que el pequeño es la casi exacta versión de su antiguo amigo Erwin Smith, sólo que en una etapa de niñez y descubrimientos infantiles, recordando a la vez que aquella casa se encuentra llena de reconocimientos y medallas de la mayoría, o quizá de todos los logros obtenidos a lo largo de su corta edad.

 _Prodigio_. La palabra permanece en su mente por un momento, dejando caer el peso de su definición mientras la repite una y otra vez a sí mismo. Armin es un niño prodigio. _Sí_ , lo es.

 _Sin duda alguna._

—Creo que ya son suficientes. —Dijo en su usual monótona voz, cogiendo con su mano las piezas de papel y deslizándolas a través de la mesa.

—Gracias, señor Ackerman. —Respondió Armin con gentileza, y tomó dos imágenes con cautela. Una delgada línea se dibujó en la parte media de sus pobladas cejas rubias al analizarlas con cierta curiosidad. —Esta imagen no queda, ¿Cierto?

—Escoge otra, como esta.

La diminuta mano de Armin se junta con la suya por un segundo, mientras la imagen llega a su cuaderno de tareas, y no puede evitar alcanzar a escuchar la suave respiración del pequeño en el momento que el pegamento se adhiere a la imagen para posteriormente colocarla en una de las hojas.

—Señor Ackerman. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —El niño de cabellera rubia se caracterizaba por su avanzada perspectiva en diferentes situaciones y manera analítica de pensar, o quizá le incitaba hacer preguntas por el simple hecho de traicionar mentes; pero tal y como su abuelo le había dicho dos o quizá hasta tres veces, su naturaleza era simplemente curiosa.

—Habla, niño.

—¿A usted le _gusta_ mi mamá?

—Ella está _bien_. —Fue su ambigua respuesta, dejando escapar un dudoso tono en sus labios. Lo ha tomado por sorpresa. _Mocoso_ preguntón, pensó. Los remanentes del café que había bebido se revolvieron en su estómago, al igual del extraño silencio sobre lo que sus pocas más sin embargo sutiles palabras incitaban.

Su relación con Petra había sido peculiar desde el principio, generalmente controversial dada a las variadas formas de pensar de cada uno, mezclado con sus fuertes temperamentos y el _cómo_ pudo surgir el hecho de que una mujer como ella; testaruda, mandona y defensiva en sus opiniones, le haya permitido descubrir con el transcurso del tiempo que era la persona más gentil que había conocido. Apreciada y estimada por muchos, fue ilógico durante el principio, hasta que los deberes y los casos por resolver se unieron junto a las historias de sus pasados y fue ahí donde verdaderamente la conoció.

Petra Ral era de esas mujeres que habían nacido para cambiar vidas, no por el hecho de procrear amistades en cualquier rincón de la oficina, sino por destacar por sus gentiles sonrisas y palabras de aliento a todos aquellos que los necesitaban. Fue ahí donde descubrió que le interesaba saber más de ella.

—Mi mamá es _muy_ bonita, ¿No?

El niño de cabellos dorados sonrió con picardía ante la confusa expresión de su acompañante, y todo lo que el hombre pudo pensar en ese instante fue la débil percepción que tuvo desde el inicio. Quizá fue la simple idea de _ella_ , separada de una persona que llegó a considerar como amigo en algún punto de su vida, o el hecho de que su rostro era redondo y con mejillas muy rosadas para su gusto, o el cómo sus cabellos cobrizos destellaban cada vez que el sol se recostaba en su cabeza con delicadeza.

—Sí, lo es.

Era mucho más que una figura bonita. Más que una mujer de amorosa naturaleza y simpática sonrisa, existía una grandiosa mujer que había intentado reconstruir una vida normal junto a su unigénito, el cual había conocido tiempo atrás en una incómoda situación en la oficina de su compañera de trabajo. Quizá lo más sorprendente, era cuán bien él y Armin se llevaban—o el niño _cabeza de limón_ , como en ocasiones le decía—a pesar de la amplia diferencia de edad y de personalidad.

—Entonces si le _gusta_.

—Dime _cabeza de limón_ , ¿En qué momento te has acostumbrado a hacer preguntas personales? —El hombre se cruzó de brazos, su mirada escéptica ante el pequeño de orbes azules y brillantes.

—Mi mamá se le ve muy feliz cuando nos visita, señor Ackerman. —Su rostro es enternecedor, un pensamiento se dibujó en su mente infantil. —Y creo que esta casa necesita un _papá_ para ya no sentirnos solos nunca más.

El señor Ackerman—Levi, es un hombre muy distinto a la primera elección que una vez Petra llegó a amar con _todo_ su corazón, donde una prometedora familia terminó en cenizas gracias a no aprender a priorizar y tomar la mejor decisión. Sintió el _cómo_ las palabras se desbarataron ante su respuesta, cayendo en cuenta de que su tarea se encontraba casi terminada y a la vez, en los peligros de acercarse cada vez más a esta destrozada familia, pero no pudo evitarlo; el anhelo de protegerlos y cuidarlos como la familia que nunca llegó a soñar aumentaba con el paso de los días y Levi entendió con firmeza que era lo que _más_ anhelaba en todo el mundo.

—Ya veo. —Dejó caer un agotado suspiro, notando el caos que el niño había dejado en la mesa y lo mucho que a su madre le desesperaba el desorden, por lo que le ordenó a que se limpiase las manos.

—Aún espero una respuesta, señor Ackerman. —Insistió Armin por una última vez, alcanzando a escuchar una puerta abrirse a la distancia, las quietas pisadas en el piso de madera que provenían de una linda mujer de estatura pequeña y cabello cobrizo que destellaba cada vez que el sol caía en su cabeza.

—Somos amigos, Armin.

 _Por ahora._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Vale, se suponía que éste escrito era para el mes de Enero—lógicamente publicaré el segundo a final de mes. Este universo lo inventé junto con una amiga de tumblr donde básicamente empieza con un Erwin/Petra y su extensa historia amorosa que empieza a cambiar a partir del nacimiento de Armin y las decisiones de Erwin Smith sobre qué camino tomar: Viajar por el mundo en búsqueda de salvar vidas como un aclamado doctor, o truncar en cierto modo sus sueños por llevar una tranquila y feliz vida junto a su familia. Un resultado terrible, trágico donde la moral de este headcanon son las segundas oportunidades, y lo mucho que pueden cambiar las circunstancias para Petra, con la persona que menos esperas—como con su compañero de trabajo, el huraño y serio Levi Ackerman. Quizá uno de los pocos universos con un final feliz, para que vean que no todo es tragedia._


	2. Chocolate

_A/N: He tenido la gracia de escribir un AU muy agradable, inspirado en ese día meloso de Febrero._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama original de la saga de Shingeki no Kyojin, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

—Esto es para ti.

Le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta en un brillante papel de tonalidad verde, adornada de un sencillo listón color marrón. Cogió el empaque entre sus manos, y sus ojos parpadearon por una fracción de segundo, confundido ante la muestra de atención de su compañera de clase extracurricular.

Las mejillas coloreadas y la tierna mirada de anticipación de Petra pasaron desapercibidas en el momento que abrió el paquete, quitando el nudo del listón con meticulosidad, encontrándose con un nuevo pliego de papel más delgado el cual escondía un sutil aroma proveniente de unas golosinas en forma de corazón.

—Ah, vaya.—Musitó el joven de cabellera oscura en su habitual voz, si bien no era común que aceptara algún obsequio y mucho menos en un día tan absurdo como San Valentín, tenía que admitir la calidad del regalo era muy buena. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Petra, mientras sonreía con aquella amabilidad tan característica de ella. No existía nada especial en ese día para él, a excepción de un paquete en sus manos y una chica de ojos color miel en espera de una respuesta.

—Son semi amargos, hace poco tiempo que aprendí a prepararlos con la ayuda de Nanaba.

—No me gustan los chocolates Petra. —Fue su honesta respuesta, pero comprendió que había cometido un error al notar el titubeo en la sonrisa de la joven. Su _subordinada_ era linda, quizá mucho _más_ de lo que su subconsciente quería admitir. En realidad, no tenía idea de ello, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y era la razón la cual evitaba entablar relaciones interpersonales. Sin embargo, conocía a Petra desde el año pasado cuando ella ingresó al club de Reconocimiento; era limpia, ordenada y preparaba té en los días de las juntas semanales. Si bien era un poco ruidosa y mandona, especialmente con el muerde lenguas de Oluo—el cual últimamente lo imitaba con intensa devoción— se mostraba gentil y atenta hacia sus órdenes. ¿Cómo no aceptar su obsequio? Eran amigos después de todo.

Pero la intención de ella era especial, y aunque su aprecio quizá no era recíproco, una parte dentro de sí le ordenó que no la lastimara de alguna manera. El resultado fue contraproducente, cruel y descortés.

—En ese caso puedes dejar que Hanji se los quede. —Se limitó a responder, colgando su bolso en uno de sus brazos, su rostro sonriente y simpático como usualmente se mostraba. —Feliz San Valentín, Levi- _san_.

La habitación perdió aquella luz especial al momento en que la chica se despidió, escuchando las pisadas de sus zapatos escolares desaparecer mientras se alejaba de su vista.

.

.

.

—¡Leviiiiii¡ ¡Vengo a presumir lo que me han obsequiado! —la voz chillante de Hanji resonó minutos después en el salón, lanzando una amplia bolsa de golosinas y tarjetas en el escritorio con fuerza, dejando caer algunos obsequios de San Valentín al suelo por accidente.

—Vete a joder a otro lado, cuatro ojos. —replicó Levi con amargura, cruzado de brazos en una de las sillas donde se había situado.

—¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasó, enano gruñón?

—Nada, deja de ser tan ruidosa.

—Ya veo. —La mirada curiosa de la extravagante chica notó el paquete de envoltura verde y listón marrón en el escritorio. —¿Y _esa_ caja quién te la dio?

—Petra.

—La bonita y amigable Petra, entiendo. —Cruzó sus largas y torpes piernas al sentarse en una de las sillas cercanas, cogiendo el paquete y abriendo su contenido. Su sonrisa se ensanchó con anticipación al apreciar los chocolates recién preparados. —¿Te los vas a comer, si o no?

—Dame eso. —Levi se adueñó de su obsequio con agilidad, anudando nuevamente con el listón, lejos de las sucias y grasientas manos de su compañera.

—Levi, ¿A ti te gustan los hombres?

—No digas estupideces, Hanji.

—Entonces, te gusta Nifa. —Continuó la chica de cabello desordenado con sus hipótesis, sus ojos grandes y suspicaces ante las posibles respuestas que esperaba recibir por parte de alguien tan huraño como el líder del club estudiantil.

—No. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Lo que te sucede es muy fácil. ¡Estás interesado en Petra!

—Eso no puede ser posible. —dijo Levi con cierta pesadumbre. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, mucho menos involucrarse con una chica. Petra era especial, pero al final del día era simplemente una subordinada promedio como los demás, y esa barrera que los dividía lo mantenía tranquilo de alguna forma. Pero el delicado rostro y la atractiva sonrisa de la joven de ojos miel y cabello anaranjado apareció en su mente, reviviendo la escena donde le entregó los chocolates al terminar su turno de limpieza semanal, sorprendido por recordar semejantes recuerdos.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? —Hanji se frotó sus labios con su dedo índice, visiblemente entretenida por la situación.

—Le dije que no me gustaban los chocolates.—Replicó el pelinegro con simpleza, momentos después de un largo y embarazoso silencio.

Y Hanji se echó a reír. Tanto, que hasta las lágrimas se le escurrieron por los ojos. Levi le dirigió una escalofriante mirada de recelo y fastidio, que estuvo cerca de retirarse del salón a no ser que su compañera parecía encontrar el resultado a su problema.

—¡Eres un fiasco en el romance! Pero vaya que has caído en la suerte en que Petra es una chica muy comprensiva. —Dijo señalando el obsequio de envoltura verde y listón marrón nuevamente. —Sólo prueba sus chocolates y dile gracias.

Levi no respondió a su respuesta en ese momento, más tomó el regalo en sus manos justo después de que la alocada Hanji se había retirado del salón. El aroma a chocolate se impregnó en su nariz al coger una de las golosinas, masticando en pequeñas porciones el dulce pero agradable sabor a cacao. Definitivamente la chica de cabello anaranjado tenía virtudes culinarias, a pesar de que no se consideraba amante de los alimentos dulces. El chocolate se mezcló con dulzura en sus papilas gustativas, y Levi tuvo que admitir que podía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de detalles...si no fuera un inepto en su forma de expresarse.

Una idea surgió en su mente, por lo que se dirigió a tomar una pieza de papel y un bolígrafo, anotando unas sencillas palabras que cobraron vida horas después, cuando Petra se sentó en una de las bancas del colegio y leyó su contenido con curiosidad. La chica terminó con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, tan evidente que Eld tuvo que preguntarle si se sentía lo suficientemente bien para entrenar.

" _Petra,_

 _No soy el mejor con las explicaciones, pero seré breve. Los chocolates te han quedado muy bien. Gracias._

 _Salgamos a tomar el café un día después de clases._

 _Levi."_


	3. Luz

_**A/N** : Un relato diferente a los que acostumbro a escribir, aunque siempre es bueno intentar todo tipo de narrativas. _

_Los personajes y el manga Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

Bien era conocido que Karanese se encontraba en una situación de crisis social a causa del aumento de impuestos y la inflación en el mercado agrícola, más sin embargo, era una mañana espléndida. El sol había salido para presumir su destellante luz más temprano de lo acostumbrado, confundiendo a uno que otro animal de granja y a su vez, brindar vida a toda fuente viviente que provenían de los verdes pastizales de los jardines y huertos.

Ambos desayunaban, acostumbrados al silencio y a la paz que generalmente emanaba de su hogar, al quieto timbre de la cuchara mezclando un cubo de azúcar en la taza hirviente de café, y al suave desliz de hojas de periódico. Usualmente las conversaciones que compartían eran breves; a pesar de poseer personalidades muy distintas en extrañas ocasiones chocaban, razón por la cual surgían preguntas por parte de sus amistades más cercanas —las cuales eran limitadas—acerca de cuál era el secreto para lograr llevar un matrimonio como el de ellos.

—Levi. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —La voz de Petra interrumpió la cómoda tranquilidad que emanaba esa mañana, sin embargo no pareció molestarse ante su necesidad de entablar una conversación.

—Dime. —El hombre deslizó un pliego del diario que leía con monotonía, tal y como sucedía cada mañana. Los columnistas de Karanese no cesaban de escribir noticias sobre los malos augurios que rodeaban la ciudad, al igual que el predominante amarillismo entre los espacios de cada palabra escrita para desarrollar una noticia sensacional.

—¿Cuándo vamos a _intentarlo_?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Su mirada se posó en la joven mujer que se encontraba a su frente, tomando un sorbo de su bebida matutina habitual.

—Ya sabes...tú y yo, _juntos_. —Musitó con cierta pena, frotándose las manos con el delantal de cuadros amarillos que vestía.

—Ah. —De pronto, las palabras amarillistas del diario de Karanese se esfumaron de su mente, dando paso a la respetuosa pero directa insinuación de su pregunta.

—Nos casamos hace más de medio año. Es algo natural, además tú eres un hombre y...bueno. —Encogió sus hombros con más pena aún, sintiéndose atrapada ante la penetrante mirada de sus ojos color zafiro que no dejaban de mostrar confusión.

—Eres extraña. —Declaró el hombre de cabellera oscura. ¿O acaso el extraño era él, cuando jamás se le había cruzado por la mente _semejante_ idea? Su mirada no se despegó de su delicado rostro, notando el ligero color en sus mejillas y aquella anticipada expresión de esperar una respuesta. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón. Más allá de los prejuicios sociales y los argumentos superficiales, él la había escogido como compañera, y ella le aceptó. El sentimiento y la estima eran mutuos entre ambos, pero tal parecía que algo los dividía, y posiblemente era el momento de dar el siguiente paso. Después de todo, ella tenía admirables virtudes y no dejaba de ser muy linda, al igual que no se imaginaba a nadie a su lado más que a ella. —¿Te sientes lista?

—Si nunca lo intento, no lo sabré. —Respondió Petra con simpleza, y su respuesta le hizo concluir que ella llevaba tiempo pensando en ello.

—No me agradaría que pensaras que me quiero aprovechar de ti.

—Sé que no eres así. —Y no lo era, lo conocía perfectamente bien. Podría ser una persona muy compleja por tratar, lleno de crueles palabras ante las injusticias y huraño comportamiento, pero era paciente con ella y el tiempo que compartían juntos le permitía descubrir detalles nuevos acerca de él día tras día.

—Ven aquí. —Levi le ordenó con voz foránea, su mirada fija en la joven mujer mientras se acercaba con elegancia y tomándola del brazo, la sentó en su regazo con firmeza. Hubo un extraño silencio, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacer la situación un poco más _sencilla_ para alguien tan especial como Petra. No quería defraudarla.

Su matrimonio surgió a partir de la fuerte crisis que se desplomó en la ciudad de Karanese gracias a la guerra entre sus ciudades vecinas, Trost y la pequeña Shingashina. A Petra la conocía desde años atrás, siendo una niña de largo cabello anaranjado y amable carácter que atraía a cualquier persona que se le acercara, la _luz resplandeciente de mis ojos_ como su padre decía, el Señor Ral; un conocido dueño de un local de venta de té ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y si alguna vez aquella niña había perdido a su madre a causa de una enfermedad, el cual le había dejado un gran vacío, la historia se volvió a repetir. El Señor Ral murió en la guerra, siendo alistado de manera forzada, a raíz de problemas políticos y militares entre las ciudades vecinas.

También había muerto Farlan, cual valiente hermano que nunca titubeó en dar su vida para los demás, como uno de los incontables cuerpos que no encontraron su camino a casa debido a aquel conflicto armado. Sólo quedaron él e Isabel. Gracias a la brillante idea de su hermana de pedir la mano de Petra, para defender su honor de familia y evitar que el famoso local del Señor Ral terminase en quiebra—según la hipótesis de Isabel en aquella tarde de invierno—lo hizo después de semanas de haberlo pensado con detalle, y el matrimonio Ackerman unió lazos un mes después.

Levi no era una persona de romanticismos. Un total fracaso con las mujeres según Hanji, una amistad de muchos años consecutivos. Miró nuevamente a su esposa con detenimiento, haciendo a un lado cualquier pensamiento que le intentase agobiar. ¿Por qué se sentía confuso? ¿Era acaso aquel sentimiento de brindarle lo mejor? Petra era una joven hermosa. Tenía una menuda figura y una linda sonrisa, su cabello de zanahoria arreglado en una elaborada trenza y ojos brillantes —uno bizqueaba si se miraba con mucha atención— que eran adornados con sus largas pestañas. Lo que más le agradaba de ella, era el respeto que le dirigía, siempre dejándolo tener su espacio personal y sólo acercársele cuando era necesario. También le gustaba ver su rostro cálido y tierno cuando le traía el té antes de retirarse a dormir, y cuando la encontraba sonriente por haber terminado de arreglar las mangas de sus camisas, justo a la medida exacta. Lentamente comenzaba a comprender la razón el Señor Ral le llamaba de aquella manera, Petra era una especie de luz que traía cierto sentido a su vida, y a pesar que no entendía por completo los extraños sentimientos que surgían en la parte más recóndita su corazón, se animó finalmente a besarla.

La tomó de su barbilla, uno de sus brazos la rodeó por su cintura, mientras ambos compartían aquel gesto íntimo que no era totalmente nuevo para ellos, ya que había sucedido lo mismo en dos ocasiones el día de su enlace. Sintió el pequeño cuerpo tornarse rígido, incapaz de cómo proseguir.

—No te pongas tensa, Petra. Sólo repite lo que hago. —Dijo en voz baja, besándole la mejilla para nuevamente aprisionar sus labios con los suyos. Eran muy suaves. Aplicó un poco más de fuerza en el gesto, hasta que la joven se dejó llevar y abrió su boca lentamente, estremeciéndose ante la nueva fricción del beso. Levi pudo reconocer el cubo de azúcar que había mezclado con su café, mientras la besaba y le enseñaba lo que tenía que hacer. Ella repitió sus movimientos con cierta torpeza al principio pero adaptándose entre agitados intervalos. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaban su nuca desnuda de aquel corte militar de su cabello, para después posarlas en su espalda con timidez. Se besaron el cuello, la nariz, las mejillas, el cabello; mientras los minutos transcurrían y los quietos sonidos de contentamiento de Petra aceleraban su corazón.

—¿Está bien así? —preguntó Levi con brusquedad, cerca de su oreja del lado derecho.

—Sí. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

—No sé de qué mierda hablas.

—No puedo verte, pero sí sentirte. —Su mano se posó en su pecho, y parpadeó con asombro ante lo fuerte que su corazón latía. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan resplandeciente como ella no podía ver _color_ alguno? El mundo parecía estar en contra de ella desde que era una niña, pero nunca dejó de luchar y _adaptarse_ ante las circunstancias. Era una mujer muy fuerte. Aquella sonrisa, tan pura y sincera como en cada mañana que la veía preparar el desayuno y antes de retirarse a dormir, siempre presentes en su memoria desde tiempo atrás. Y Levi no pudo evitar agradecer a su extravagante pero amorosa hermana Isabel por aquella idea que alguna vez pensó que era absurda.

Sintió un fuerte impulso de volver a besarla y culminar el deseo de su pregunta la cual que no dejaba de resonar en su mente. Sin embargo, la joven se levantó de su regazo sorpresivamente, sonriendo complacida.

—Se hace tarde. —Dijo Petra disponiéndose a recoger los platos y cubiertos de la mesa, contando los pasos mentalmente al dirigirse hacia el fregadero con una costumbre habitual ya aprendida tiempo atrás.

—Cierto. —Levi se quedó pensativo por un momento, su mirada fija en la joven mujer. Ya tendrían tiempo suficiente a solas, la pequeña sonrisa de Petra y sus blanquecinos dientes perdía importancia lentamente mientras se enfrascaba en pensamientos correspondientes al trabajo y a los impuestos por pagar en un mes.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Por ahí he leído que las personas que padecen de falta de visión, un porcentaje puede alcanzar a distinguir sombras, por lo cual supuse que Petra tiene en este fic una percepción a la luz la cual le permite llevar una vida "habitual"._ _Imagino que elegir a alguna persona con alguna deficiencia de este tipo es todo un reto, sin embargo Levi aprende a no dejarse llevar por los prejuicios y la escoge como compañera con la finalidad de ayudarla y protegerla. Un matrimonio peculiar, pero agradable, los sentimientos están ahí gracias a la buena amistad que llevan de hace tiempos. Petra lo conoce perfectamente, al igual que él a ella. ¿Algo adorable, no?_

 _Hoy terminé de leer una novela cuyo final no me gustó, y aunque me agraden los finales tristes, de vez en cuando es saludable escribir una que otra historia más accesible (sin olvidar el drama)._


	4. Niñez

Levi Ackerman nunca esperó entablar amistad con la pequeña niña de la casa vecina de color azul. Tan sólo era un chiquillo de diez años cuando se encontró con ella por primera vez una tarde de forma accidental, en aquella época donde él y su tío Kenny llegaron a Shingashina por motivos familiares; aunque algunas voces que husmeaban en los rincones de la vecindad, rumoreaban un pasado criminal por parte de aquel señor que siempre portaba un sombrero de paja y una navaja en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Kenny Ackerman era un hombre de estrictas convicciones, su mirada hipnotizante y amarillentos dientes le brindaban una extraña impresión de superioridad y terror. Sus palabras eran usualmente vulgares y crueles, el hábito de fumar era uno de sus pasatiempos aunque nunca aceptaría que se había convertido en una severa adicción, y aquella regla con mantener impecable la casa donde habitaba junto a su sobrino había ocasionado que el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos sin expresión le generase un desorden compulsivo respecto a la limpieza.

En la casa de color azul habitaba el Señor Ral y su hija llamada Petra, una niña de brillantes ojos y cabello cobrizo; donde un pequeño hueco se mostraba entre sus dientes incisivos cada vez que ella sonreía, tal y como le sucedía a todas las niñas de su edad.

A pesar de la amable y sonriente personalidad que transmitía la pequeña, se podía notar un vacío en sus ojos. Después de todo, perder a una madre meses antes no había sido una carga sencilla por sobrellevar, y mucho menos para un hijo, cuando lo único que persiste en su mente son las cálidas memorias que tuvo junto a la persona que le cuidó en su vientre antes de nacer.

A pesar de sus extrañas actitudes y hábitos, Kenny Ackerman insistió a Levi que se hiciese amigo de ella, ya que después de todo es lo que los _mocosos_ de su edad hacen. Hacer amistades. Más Levi se resistió por cierto tiempo. Quizá la diferencia de edad no era mucha, sin embargo un niño de diez años no piensa igual que una niña de seis, después de todo.

—Deberías sonreír más seguido. —Fueron las primeras palabras de Petra en aquella ocasión, una tarde donde el sol caía por la ventana de la sala, y aunque no existiese malicia alguna en aquella sonrisa que le dirigió, a él no le pareció grato que le ordenasen qué hacer.

—Hm. —respondió Levi con la mirada fija en la muñeca de tela que cargaba entre sus brazos, su expresión fría y sin emoción. —Y tú estás algo grandecita para jugar con muñecas. ¿No?

Ella le dejó de hablar por el resto del día. Pero cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban durante el transcurso de los meses, siempre le saludaba con amabilidad y una sonrisa. En _ocasiones_ , el también respondía al saludo.

De alguna forma, se acostumbraron el uno al otro, no era necesariamente una amistad, pero era extraño el hecho de que una chica tan gentil como ella permaneciese en sus ratos libres jugando a las cartas o leyendo en las escaleras del portón de su casa junto con un muchacho tan huraño como Levi. Más ambos se entendían uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente.

Levi tenía catorce años y el cumpleaños número once de Petra se avecinaba.

—Sabes Levi, mi cumpleaños es en un mes. —Ella decía en una templada mañana de Noviembre, mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué me vas a obsequiar? —Una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, sus pequeños dedos jugueteaban con la vieja bufanda amarilla que colgaba en su cuello.

—Nada. —Fue su seca respuesta, más no era novedad.

—Quiero que me regales un beso. —La pequeña niña dejó de caminar y un tierno color le cubrió las mejillas.

—Estás tonta. —Levi espetó con firmeza, sintiendo como una extraña sensación de ansiedad corría por sus huesos. Los gestos de afecto eran foráneos para él, y no se encontraba lo suficientemente seguro como para cumplir una propuesta de esa índole.

—¿No te _gusto_?

—No sé de dónde sacas esa idea.

Notó como las cejas de Petra se fruncían en confusión por unos frágiles momentos, y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Que chica tan extraña. Con tierna gracia en su caminar, se acercó a él, y golpeó su pecho de forma divertida, pero firme.

—Un día lo harás, y yo te voy a gustar _mucho_.

—Palabras sin sentido. —Levi se cruzó de brazos, cómo si eso llegase a suceder. No existía tiempo para pensar en chicas de _esa_ forma, no cuando había otros problemas por enfrentar.

Petra se despidió con un adiós mientras desaparecía por el portón de su casa, y aquella conversación jamás volvió a existir.

* * *

 _A/N: Este escrito proviene de un draft que permanece escondido en mi drive, debido a las faltas de ortografía y desarrollo, pero la idea es muy buena. Originalmente me inspiré en los personajes de Rudy Steiner y Liesel Meminger que aparecen en "La ladrona de libros" escrito por Markus Zusak, el cual es una de mis historias preferidas. El resto de lo que sucede después lo publicaré en un futuro, quizá no es el capítulo más brillante y detallado, pero es bueno utilizar diferentes tipos de narrativas._


	5. Sorrow-Comfort

**A/N:** He tenido unos meses muy diferentes debido a la transición de ser estudiante y egresado, además de la pérdida de inspiración. Pero he vuelto con este pequeño escrito en honor a la semana Rivetra 2017 que acaba de finalizar hace varios días.

 _Leer con discreción, ya que tiene una temática fuerte._

* * *

El cielo se tornó rojo en cuestión de segundos, más no se sorprendió de la forma en cómo dos misteriosas águilas atravesaron el cielo ni en el sutil temblor de los dientes de Farlan el cual se encontraba a su lado. Un estruendo se escuchó a metros adelante, como señal de iniciación. El grito del comandante Erwin hizo eco en sus oídos y su cerebro bloqueó cualquier pensamiento que no tuviese relación con lo único que debía pensar en ese momento.

 _Aniquilar._

El pelotón alzó sus rifles en promesa de victoria, disparos tras disparos surcaron por los aires cual grito de guerra proclamaban en búsqueda de la victoria de una nación conquistadora.

Había dejado de sentir sus pies desde hacía tiempo, sin embargo se mantuvo enfocado en su objetivo. Cuerpos se desgarraban en pedazos a su alrededor como títeres viejos que no podían utilizarse más, la mezcla de pólvora y sangre le hipnotizaba por completo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y todo rastro de humanidad en su vida. Personas como él nacían para ser tratadas como máquinas, para destruir todo objetivo en la mira y dejando a un lado la misericordia porque ¿Qué otra opción quedaba si su madre había muerto siendo una prostituta y su padre, aquel misterioso y peculiar hombre del sombrero le había abandonado muchos años atrás?

Sintió que el aire le hacía falta y sus rodillas cayeron por sorpresa en el suelo. Meteoritos volaban a su alrededor hasta que el impacto de una explosión nubló su vista para después sentir su cuerpo volar.

Se ensució en su propio vómito de sangre al momento de abrir los ojos, girar su cuello y ver el rostro y ojos sin vida de Farlan a su lado.

.

.

.

La cama se encontraba fría al despertar bañado de sudor. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo en corrientes de electricidad, las sienes no cesaban de dolerle como punzadas de aguijón por lo que cogió con cierto temblor y somnolencia —de aquellas cuando a pesar de dormir cierta cantidad de horas uno no siente que ha descansado— el vaso con agua que ella siempre dejaba en el buró de madera a un lado de donde descansaba.

Inhaló y exhaló diez veces ante la quietud de la noche, sintiéndose molesto ante el débil sonido del vaso de vidrio regresar a su lugar y a la soledad que sentía en ese momento.

 _¡Eres el mejor hermano mayor de todos!_ Una mirada traviesa y juvenil de aquella joven de cabello rojizo y coletas se dibujó en su mente, para después desvanecerse en un charco de sangre y en un grito desesperado lleno de tristeza.

Cerró sus ojos en concentración, dejando paso atrás aquella imagen que persistía en su memoria. El agua había calmado el torrencial de sensaciones que habían agobiado su sueño, por lo que tomó sus sandalias y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa recordando la razón por la cual ella no se encontraba a su lado esa noche.

—¿Levi?—la voz de su mujer se divisó en la sala, acercándose con cautela en pequeños pasos. Limitándose al contacto físico. —¡Estás bañado en sudor!

—Yo…

—¿Otro recuerdo, cierto? —preguntó con preocupación y cariño, la cual era visible a través de sus grandes ojos color miel.

Levi se limitó a asentir con un profundo suspiro, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Por qué no estabas en la cama?—preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros, sintiéndose extrañamente atraído por la bondad que se resumía en aquella linda mujer de cabello corto y anaranjado la cual había elegido como compañera.

—Porque no te agrada que duerma junto a ti. —replicó Petra con simpleza y cierto pesar, desviando su mirada al suelo.

—Sabes que eso es pura mierda mía de mi mente.

—A veces no lo sé, Levi...—sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta ante su honestidad, ante aquel hombre que amaba y desconocía a la vez, ante la desesperación y la esperanza que los medicamentos le harían bien, que los recuerdos de su tormentoso pasado se irían y entonces él podría sanar por completo. —ni yo misma lo entiendo.

No la merecía, ella era demasiado buena y gentil. Su luz opacaba cualquier cosa visible a sus ojos. Maravillosa y única como un caleidoscopio de centenares de colores que no podía describir. Sabía que estuvo _mal_ enamorarse de ella, el no hacer caso a los comentarios de la cuatro ojos de Hanji — _Petra es perfecta para Erwin, no para ti_. —El haberla arrastrado a esa vida donde una personalidad desconocida quería arrebatarle su tranquilidad y su razón de ser. Pero ella le escogió. Petra era paciente y le brindaba su espacio, aunque sufría profundamente ante sus inesperados rechazos y crueles comentarios, ante su silencio del trauma que le oprimía, pero ella estaba ahí. Fiel compañera desde aquel día en que sus miradas se cruzaron por accidente en una cena de navidad cuatro años atrás, no lo había dejado solo en ningún momento. Y lo que más le aterraba era perderla, porque si perdía a la _luz_ de su vida, entonces él estaba perdido.

En un impulso, hundió su rostro en el hombro de Petra. Sus manos se encontraron con las de ella, entrelazándolas como piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaba a la perfección.

—¿Quieres que te abrace? —le susurró Petra a su oído y Levi sintió el efecto de la melodía de su voz infundirle paz. Su cuerpo se encontraba frío por el sudor, mientras ella dibujaba círculos invisibles en su espalda en búsqueda de reconfortar su pena. —Necesitas un cambio de ropa. —Soltó una pequeña risita ante lo sucio que debía sentirse su bienamado en ese momento y lo mucho que le molestaba la suciedad.

—Preferí buscarte. —Confesó Levi en un acto de sinceridad. Sus dedos se escondían en su corto cabello naranja, para después recorrer su cuello y mejillas. Quería decirle que se veía hermosa, que la amaba y que quería hacerla suya en ese momento, pero se sentía agotado mentalmente y no cesaba de tener frío, por lo que se limitó a besarla con la extraña ternura que raramente demostraba.

Una lágrima brotó por uno de los ojos de Petra, enternecida por el acto de cariño que tanto había extrañado. Habían pasado dos meses sin que él le brindase un gesto de afecto y su corazón hubiese estallado en emoción si él la hubiera besado una vez más, sin embargo estar junto a él era más que suficiente en ese momento.

—Todo va a estar bien, Levi. —Ella le prometió con firmeza una vez más y a pesar de que ambos se sentían aterrados por el porvenir y el día venidero, aquella noche la paz inundó su hogar; donde el efecto de té y medicamento para dormir hicieron su efecto al igual que un cambio de ropa para dormir y una agotada mujer que descansaba a su lado, muy cerca de su hombro derecho.

La respiración de Petra le recordaba a una canción que Mamá Kuchel entonaba cuando apenas era un niño que tenía noción de la realidad que se encontraba y fue entonces cuando Levi pudo dormir en paz.

* * *

 **A/N:** Este par no merece tanto sufrimiento del que ya han tenido (aunque soy terrible), pero en resumen el headcanon es sobre Levi sufriendo de un desorden de personalidad a causa de los estragos de su vida militar y su pasado. Conoce a Petra y se enamoran a pesar de la incompatibilidad, pero su matrimonio es complicado.

Es por ello que el prompt Sorrow/Comfort del Rivetra Week me pareció adecuado, por una parte por la dificultad de lidiar con la enfermedad y a la vez, el apoyo incondicional de una mujer que desea salvar su matrimonio. Una idea rara, pero todo surgió a raíz de una conversación que tuve con un compañero en el trabajo sobre matrimonios donde una persona padecía de un trastorno. Donde me comentó un caso de una persona enferma que consideraba a su esposa como la _luz en su vida_ , no sé…me pareció tierno y triste a la vez.


	6. Interrogatorio

_**A/N:** Quizá un poco fuera de personaje, pero con el poco Rivetra que hay hoy en día busqué un poco de comedia._

* * *

Con cerca de quince años de haber sido construida y remodelada tres años atrás a causa de un incendio ocasionado de forma accidental, la pequeña taberna de Stohess continuaba siendo un atractivo del distrito de Stohess. A pesar de que no existía alguna peculiaridad especial sobre el local; el olor a madera y alcohol se impregnaba al ingresar al interior al igual que una que otra silla rechinaba al momento de sentarse, era la tradicional carta de vino fermentado y cerveza lo que definía el establecimiento como un lugar para relajarse en compañía y olvidarse de los temores que avecindaban sobre el futuro de la muralla Sina.

Miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento acostumbraban a visitar el local mientras elaboraban los preparativos para una futura expedición fuera de las murallas. Si bien en aquella noche no portaban sus vistosas capas de tonalidad militar ni el pesado armamento en sus piernas, su vestimenta citadina no pasaba desapercibido para los visitantes al interior ya que los rumores acerca sobre si esos soldados eran lo suficientemente capaces para derrotar las tierras titánicas o el hecho de que la Monarquía había creado una farsa al estereotiparlos como el futuro de la Humanidad permanecían presentes a través de las mesas llenas de tarros de cerveza y monedas listas para ser apostadas en juegos de cartas.

—Al menos ya dejaron de husmear en donde no deben. —habló Mike ante un momento de silencio al recibir la segunda tanda de cerveza y tomar un sorbo de su tarro, sonriendo con complacencia al sentir el fuerte sabor de la bebida recorrer su garganta.

—Mientras no causen alboroto alguno, nuestra reputación está controlada. —indicó Erwin, sus ojos azules vigilando sutilmente algún movimiento sospechoso a su alrededor —Levi, estás muy callado.

—No me gusta perder mi tiempo en conversaciones sin sentido. —sus brazos se encontraban cruzados, inmune ante el tarro de cerveza que se encontraba a su frente.

—No empieces enano, relájate un poco y disfruta del alcohol. —la chillante voz de Hanji resultaba fastidiosa en ciertas ocasiones, o quizá en muchas para alguien tan sombrío y huraño como lo era el capitán Levi. —¿No vas a querer tu cerveza? —alargó su brazo en señal de hurtar el solitario tarro de alcohol que parecía encontrarse rechazado por su dueño.

—No hagas estupideces, Hanji. —hábil desde nacimiento, movió el envase de vidrio centímetros más lejos, de forma que su contrincante no lo alcanzaría; lo cual ocasionó que Mike y Erwin rieran ante el burdo suceso.

—Que antipático estás hoy Levi, te hace falta una mujer. —suspiró como si se encontrase rendida al no encontrar solución al problema de su compañero sobre relacionarse con las personas y entablar una conversación. —Hay muchas mujeres lindas por aquí.

—Cierto. — una sonrisa socarrona se formó en los labios de Mike, sin dejar pasar su habitual rutina de olfatear los aromas a su alrededor.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —incitó una vez más, anticipando en su maliciosa mirada un plan que se dibujaba en su mente. Molestar a alguien como el soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad era una de sus actividades preferidas y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad en ese momento.

—No y mejor cierra la boca.

—Que afán el tuyo de molestarlo, Hanji. —las atractivas facciones del hombre de cejas pobladas y cabello rubio se tornaron apacibles, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de rutinas.

Más Hanji no prestó atención alguna. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida y continuó insistiendo.

—Ah, entonces ¿Prefieres a un hombre?

—Estás loca. —el hombre de flequillo oscuro se giró hacia su compañera y le dirigió una mueca de fastidio, decidiendo beber por primera vez su tarro de cerveza. El sabor era tolerable, más no su preferido según su criterio.

—Vamos, todos aquí deseamos apoyarte. —le alentó con talentosa audacia —¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres?

—Nunca lo he pensado.— se encogió de hombros, mostrando resignación. Quizá si seguía de su juego, se terminaría callando y lo dejaría en paz ya que algunas veces el plan resultaba. Sin embargo, Hanji era un soldado impredecible y se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—No digas tonterías. Veamos, ¿Altas y de cabello rizado?

—No…

—Cuidado con sus preguntas, Levi. —susurró Mike acercándose a su hombro e inclinarse debido a la amplia diferencia de estaturas.

—¿Acaso de cabello rojizo? —Era una pregunta ambigua, pero lo suficientemente sutil para capturar su atención. Notó en cómo a su camarada de batalla le cambió la postura y sus ojos se tornaron aún más sombríos de lo normal. En una fracción de segundo, los ojos de su compañero se desviaron hacia una mesa que se encontraba metros adelante de la barra donde se encontraban y todo cobró sentido. Aunque sinceramente era algo que sabía ya desde hacía cierto tiempo ya. Pobre enano, _tan valiente soldado y tan torpe a la vez._

—Eres tonta. —dijo Levi con simpleza y aburrimiento, como si la pregunta no le ocasionase impresión alguna.

Y Hanji se echó a reír, aunque probablemente era causa del efecto del alcohol mezclada con su característica hiperactividad.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy, debemos retirarnos. —Erwin trató de finalizar la incómoda situación, más fue en vano puesto que Hanji levantó su tarro de cerveza en brindis de alegría y alegó con su estrepitosa voz una frase que logró capturar la atención de algunos visitantes a su alrededor.

—¡A Levi le gustan las mujeres de rostros jóvenes y pechos grandes!

El soldado de cabello oscuro cogió su bebida y la arrojó directo hacia el rostro de Hanji dejándola quizá callada por el resto de la noche y tal vez el día siguiente, momentos después se levantó de su asiento y desapareció del establecimiento, ocasionando que su equipo de soldados le siguieran de inmediato, entrenados y siempre dispuestos a seguir a su superior.

.

.

.

—¿Capitán, quiere que le prepare té? —la voz de Petra se escuchó justo al entrar al comedor donde la base provisional de la Legión de Reconocimiento se había instalado dentro del distrito.

—No. — Replicó Levi sin dirigirle la mirada, aunque ella no le obedeció. No era por el hecho de ir en contra de sus reglas, Petra era un soldado obediente y capaz de efectuar su labor; por ello había llegado hasta el día de hoy como parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, sin embargo ella lograba contrariarle en ciertas ocasiones y aún no concluía el _por qué_.

Los suaves pasos de su subordinaba se movieron en su habitual gracia y esta vez tuvo que dirigirle la mirada. Con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, colocó la taza con su respectivo plato en la mesa y se despidió con respeto.

Sus pensamientos se encontraban en diez a la vez, la orden principal de Erwin sobre no distraerse y enfocarse en la batalla que se avecinaba permanecía en su mente. No fallaría, seguiría las órdenes del comandante hasta el fin, incluso si él moría antes de llegar a su objetivo principal; el descubrir la verdad oculta sobre el origen de los titanes y la construcción de las murallas. Sin embargo, el ya acostumbrado sabor del té y la nostalgia que sentía cada vez que lo bebía, ocasionó que recordara la forma en que su subordinada se despidió y maldijo internamente la constante estupidez de Hanji.

— _Todos escuchamos a Hanji, pero descuide que su secreto estará bien guardado._


	7. Alquiler

Las ideas de Hanji nunca terminaban bien. Lo sabía con certeza desde el momento en que se animaba a confesar alguna problemática de su vida personal, gracias a los constantes fastidios proporcionados por la extravagante responsable del laboratorio y a su constancia de obtener una respuesta a cualquier duda que se le presentase.

Podría decirse que estuvo cerca de negarse en esta ocasión como usualmente lo hacía, y aunque pareciese una estupidez el llevar una vida ignorando las cuestiones personales de los demás, simplemente deseaba mantenerse alejado del caos y los pesares triviales que conformaban al ser humano. Sin embargo, después de pasar varias tardes en compañía de una taza de té junto a la soledad de su habitación, decidió admitir que Hanji tenía razón y que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Porque no habían pasado cinco meses como lo pensaba, sino cinco años desde que _ella_ se había ido.

—Enano, la chica ya se encuentra esperándote en la oficina.

 _Y su unigénito crecía conforme el transcurso de los años._

—Al fin. —respondió Levi con simpleza, levantándose de su asiento y colocándose en orden la corbata color azul índigo que utilizaba como parte de su uniforme de trabajo.

La pequeña oficina carecía de objetos fuera de lo común, ya que tenía lo necesario para pasar unos pocos minutos dentro de ahí y olvidarse del suave aromatizante de lavanda que indicaba que la habitación había sido dejada en limpio horas anteriores. Su mirada se fijó en una silla de metal la cual incitaba que era el asiento desocupado por la desconocida, y que ella prefería presentarse de frente puesto que se encontraba cara a cara al momento de ocupar su lugar y dirigir su mirada hacia la joven por primera vez.

—¿Levi Ackerman? —preguntó la joven después de un extraño momento de silencio e intentar dar la mano en señal de respeto, al notar que permanecía en el aire sin respuesta optó por regresarla a su lugar, confundida por la actitud descortés del hombre de cabellera oscura.

—Tú eres la joven Ral que _tres ojos_ contactó. ¿Cierto?

—Así es. —La miró con detenimiento. La mayoría de su complexión era pequeña, desde su estatura hasta ciertas facciones de su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos los cuales eran muy grandes para su opinión y daban la impresión de reflejarse a sí mismo en ellos, y su cabellera de extraño color anaranjado con rubio descendía con gracia hasta el borde de sus hombros.

El hombre dio un suspiro que parecía indicar aburrimiento, aunque más bien era el reflejo de la carga que sobrellevaba desde hace seis años atrás. Su vida había sido lo suficientemente cruel y trágica para permitir que su único hijo llevase una niñez a base de mentiras y promesas que nunca llegarían, porque si bien su inocencia aún permanecía intacta como la de cualquier infante, el pequeño comenzaba a descubrir que había algo _esencial_ que faltaba, que no existía el olor a pancakes mañaneros como en la casa de Armin o la mujer que cosía los botones de la falda de Mikasa en la esquina de la sala en los fines de semana; que no existía un cálido abrazo después de leer un cuento sobre la historia del mundo y lo mucho que necesitaba confesar a alguien que los _seres gigantes_ de los cuentos le aterraban, porque su padre simplemente le diría que no eran reales y que dejara de pensar en historias sin sentido.

—Mi nombre es Petra. —indicó la joven de cabello anaranjado con cierta molestia —¿A qué se debe la importancia de esta reunión?

—Sé que has rechazado tus beneficios de alquiler desde hace varios años, lo cual no es éticamente correcto conforme al contrato y se desconoce la razón principal. —Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que gracias a la motivación de Hanji al leer la correspondencia que nunca prestaba atención, se descubrió el grave error a nivel legal y las consecuencias que podrían presentarse si no se resolvía con la brevedad.

—El dinero ya no es necesario para mí, más bien…—la voz de Petra se suavizó al proseguir —mi padre murió tiempo atrás. Sólo éramos él y yo en la familia, estábamos en quiebra y la paga de mi empleo no era suficiente por lo que ya…tomé _esa_ decisión.

—Aceptar mi esperma voluntariamente y cargar con un mocoso nueve meses a cambio de dinero. —dijo Levi con franqueza, cruzándose de brazos y desviar su mirada hacia la ventana de la oficina por un momento.

—Se dice _madre sustituta_ y fueron ocho meses.—sonrió la joven mujer y Levi tuvo que admitir internamente que era bonita y muy extraña a la vez.

—Debes aceptar el dinero. —ordenó el hombre de cabellos oscuros con voz grave —o estaré en un jodido problema.

—Ya dije que no…

—No me interesa lo que hagas con él, sólo sigue con el estúpido protocolo.

Petra se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa. Sus manos se frotaron con la falda de estampado de flores que portaba, su mirada fija en un punto impreciso del suelo. Seis años atrás su perspectiva se mantuvo enfocada en prolongar la vida de su padre a base de una inusual decisión, más no lo logró. Y ahora que se encontraba frente al hombre que aprobó aquella decisión, su mente divagaba en lo solitaria que era su vida y en la extraña necesidad de reencontrarse con el ser que se formó dentro de ella, en aquel abultado vientre repleto de anhelos y que voluntariamente dejó ir un año después.

Sus ojos regresaron a la mirada del hombre de expresión sombría e impasiva, el cual no mostraba sentimiento alguno durante la conversación, pero su intuición le indicaba que había algo más _allá_ del cual Hanji insistentemente le pidió que aceptara la reunión desde hace meses atrás. _Qué persona más extraña_.

—De acuerdo.

—Hay otra razón por la cual estás aquí. —Habló Levi nuevamente al verla asentir ante su orden y un segundo suspiro salió de su boca. Le costaba hablar de ello por primera vez, pero Hanji tenía razón, no era suficiente criar a un hijo solo y mucho menos con las circunstancias que tenía que lidiar y cumplir diariamente. —Eren tiene seis años y ha preguntado por su madre.

—No entiendo. ¿No se supone que…?

—Nifa está muerta como tu padre, Eren te necesita a ti. —le confesó bruscamente y pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de la joven se tornó tenso y su rostro perdió el cálido color proveniente de sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho por ti…y por Eren…—musitó con genuina tristeza, aunque no estaba segura si le creyó en ese momento. No conocía a este hombre personalmente, más al pequeño Eren si —el hijo que procreó a cambio de la salvación de su padre, y algo dentro de su naturaleza le decía que debía ayudarlos, por el bien de sus vidas y el futuro de Eren. —¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Apóyame brindándole el cuidado que necesita de una madre, yo me encargaré de lo demás.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Petra con obediencia y sus pensamientos se tornaron seis años atrás, en la forma en cómo su vientre creció en el transcurso de los meses hasta llegar a incomodarle al dormir, en las preocupaciones de la salud de su padre por lidiar, en el llanto de un recién nacido que provocó que le salieran las lágrimas aquel día del mes de Marzo y en el rostro sereno de la enfermera contratada para el alquiler el día que tuvo que entregar el infante hacia un par de padres anhelantes por formar un familia y que nunca más pudo apreciar el rostro del pequeño desarrollarse en un niño con inocentes sueños por cumplir. —¿Cuándo puedo ir a verlo?

—Hoy mismo. —afirmó Levi con seguridad y pudo asegurar que la mirada que la joven de cabello anaranjado le dirigió era extrañamente familiar y cuál fue su turbación al descubrir que se encontraba en lo cierto, ya que era la réplica exacta de la sonrisa de su difunta compañera seis años atrás, al dar a conocer la noticia de haber encontrado a la madre de alquiler _perfecta_ para el hijo que nunca pudieron procrear juntos.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: En resumen, otra historia familiar con un enredo poco común donde Petra brinda su vientre en alquiler a cambio de financiamiento para salvar a su padre de una enfermedad terminal, donde Levi al terminar viudo años después decide —gracias a Hanji— ir en búsqueda de la madre verdadera de su hijo por un mejor bienestar._

 _He de admitir que me ha costado un poco de trabajo plasmar este tipo de ideas a raíz del poco Levi/Petra que hay hoy en día, la falta de una musa y el poco tiempo disponible. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a concluir estos escritos y a la vez, acepto todo tipo de headcanon que les gustaría ver escrito._


	8. Tren

Era la hora del té y los pocos rayos solares que lograban entrometerse durante el crudo invierno estaban cercanos a esconder su luz, los cuales desaparecían al divisar una lejana montaña nevada que formaba parte de la cordillera de la región, a treinta kilómetros de las afueras de la muralla María.

Una joven de coletas y mejillas rojizas suspiró enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada al invernal paisaje que sus ojos reflejaban a través de sus vistosos ojos verdes, la manera en que las majestuosas montañas habían sido construidas a una magnitud escalar tan inmensa y en cómo habían sido revestidas por el blanquecino color de la nieve, recordándole al limpio color de las palomas que cuidaba con cariño cuando era una pequeña niña de ocho años a falta de muñecas de tela y estambre que nunca pudo adquirir.

—Isabel, no desperdicies el té. —dijo uno de sus compañeros de compartimiento mientras abría la antigua tetera de porcelana y el suave humo proveniente del líquido ayudaba a climatizar el frío de la pequeña habitación provisional.

—Está muy caliente, no me gusta.

—No lo voy a regresar a la tetera. —replicó Farlan con seriedad, pero tal fue la mueca de disgusto de su compañera que no tuvo más remedio que quitar la vieja taza de la mesa y beber el té que había sido despreciado. _Remilgada_ , no pudo evitar pensar.

Los cálidos ojos azules del joven de cabello rubio se fijaron en la ventana por un momento. El trayecto en tren era largo e incluso fatigoso para muchos, pero ellos ya se encontraban lo suficientemente acostumbrados a sobrellevar exhaustivos viajes. Lo importante era pasar desapercibidos ante el mundo alrededor de ellos y no brindar información de dudosa procedencia que fuese sencilla de malinterpretar. Más ellos sabían lo que _hacían_. Sólo faltaban menos de diez kilómetros para llegar a la siguiente estación y después reanudarían su camino rumbo a las tierras de Marley para entregar lo acordado y ser finalmente _libres_.

—Levi, estás muy callado. —giró su rostro en dirección al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, el cual meditaba en silencio. —¿No te agradó el té?

—El té está bien.

—No lo molestes, lo más probable es que esté pensando en la linda chica del vagón vecino. —los dientes de Isabel se mostraron a raíz de una pícara sonrisa, la cual aumentó al encontrarse con la turbia mirada que el hombre de cabello oscuro le dirigió ante su respuesta, recordando el suceso de encontrar a su callado _hermano mayor_ conversando con una bonita joven a las afueras del vagón horas anteriores, donde aquella escena le permitió echar a volar su extravagante imaginación.

—¿Hablas de la joven de cabello de zanahoria? Está muy guapa, sólo que uno de sus compañeros parece seguirla todos lados. —indicó el rubio como si fuera un hecho y tuvo que admitir que la imagen de aquella muchacha agradeciendo con amabilidad al haberla ayudado con parte de su equipaje al inicio del trayecto, se le había cruzado un par de veces en su mente.

—¡Entonces a ti también te gusta! —exclamó Isabel en asombro, arqueando sus cejas en señal de alarma y probablemente en molestia.

—¿Por qué hablas en _plural_? Levi no ha dicho nada al respecto…

—¡No cambies el tema!

—Cierren la boca. —Levi se levantó de su asiento en un impulso, ocasionando que sus compañeros le mirasen con perplejidad. Se dirigió con sigilo al borde de la puerta del compartimiento e hizo una señal de silencio con su dedo índice para que permaneciesen callados. De pronto, sus ojos parecieron se tornaron sombríos ante lo que trataba de asimilar gracias a su percepción aprendida a lo largo de largos y complicados años. — _Disparos_.

El tren pareció cambiar de dirección y acelerar su velocidad en cuestión de segundos, ocasionando que Isabel fuese impulsada al lado contrario de su asiento. Fue ayudada por su Farlan, el cual cogió el morral donde se encontraba lo necesario para huir, pero tal fue su sorpresa al comprender que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el tren colapsara en una explosión.

El aroma a gas era palpable en la atmósfera, el hombre de cabellera oscura corrió ante el humeante pasillo y los gritos de confusión de los ocupantes en búsqueda de la razón por la cual el tren se encontraba en esa situación. La guerra entre las murallas y Marley estaba cerca por estallar, por lo que se encontraban en tiempos complicados y para Levi, era la causa más lógica de la situación que enfrentaba. Sin embargo, había otra cuestión que no le dejaba en paz desde que había ingresado al tren junto con sus compañeros días anteriores. Alguien les estaba siguiendo y no entendía cual había sido el momento de debilidad que sucedió para haber logrado llamar la atención de un infiltrado.

Llegó a la puerta final del tren, donde las maletas de carga pesada eran resguardadas. Pateó la puerta con furia al notar que ésta se encontraba bloqueada, ésta se quebró ante la inhumana fuerza proveniente del hombre y sintió el frío calarle en el rostro.

Divisó a Isabel y a Farlan que se acercaban a lo lejos, sintiendo un alivio muy dentro de sí al encontrarlos con vida. Más alguien les acompañaba y pocó necesitó para descubrir su identidad.

—Levi, tenemos que ayudarla. Nos siguió hasta desmayarse durante el trayecto. —explicó Isabel con genuina preocupación, nerviosa ante el desconocido abismo que se avecinaba en cuestión de segundos.

—Es una desconocida. —dijo Levi con desaprobación al ver a aquella joven de cabello anaranjado reposar inconsciente en la espalda de su compañero.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y haz algo _bien_ por una vez! —exclamó Farlan con desesperación y Levi no pudo evitar sentir cómo un temblor movía el vagón, por lo que tomó a la joven, cogiéndola en sus brazos y le dirigió una última mirada.

En aquel momento recordó muchas cosas que nunca había vivido pero a la vez _sí_ ; en una prostituta que yacía muerta en una habitación y él se encogía en la esquina ante el hambre y el frío, en extensas noches y días de hurto, en un señor que le abandonó, en una taza de porcelana que caía hacia el piso y se quebraba en centenares de seres gigantes devoradores de seres humanos, en una guerra, en compañeros que perdieron sus vidas a lo largo de batallas, en sacrificar al mejor reflejo de la búsqueda por la libertad a cambio de un grupo de jóvenes anhelantes por _vivir_ , en el aroma a la sal proveniente del mar que le disgustaba, pero sobre todo en aquella joven de ojos ámbar y cabello como la zanahoria que a la vez brillaba como el dorado del sol y Levi pudo sentir que una carga en su vida se aligeró, porque había salvado a aquella joven mujer que una vez no pudo y el cual se había lamentado por el resto de su vida como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Porque la _conocía_.

Porque no había llegado _tarde_.

Y después, el tren estalló.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Siempre he tenido una fascinación por los trenes. Este prompt está inspirado en el accidente del tren de Ufa que sucedió en Rusia en el año 1989, al igual que en el tren transiberiano de Rusia. También Isabel y Farlan forman parte de esta historia ya que ellos también merecen ser recordados y creo que hubieran tenido una buena dinámica con Petra, a pesar que ella no habla mucho en este capítulo pero que es parte de la trama, y quien sabe, me agradaría en algún futuro ampliar este capítulos en unos más extensos para brindar más detalles._


	9. Serendipia

**A/N:** _A falta de mi inactividad, he vuelto de forma esporádica aunque imagino que acostumbro a hacerlo en diferentes temporadas del año. Este capítulo va en honor del Rivetra Week 2017 del grupo de facebook en español: Rivetra Fans, el cual me perdí el mes pasado y tengo pendientes revisar los escritos de las participantes. ¡Una disculpa por ello!_

* * *

Más allá de la estación del tren en la ciudad de Trost, cuando la última ronda nocturna finaliza a altas horas de la noche, existe un estrecho y antiguo callejón que guía rumbo a las zonas más aisladas de la ciudad; el olor a musgo y humedad logran infiltrarse en las narices de todo aquel individuo que se adentra a visitar edificios que susurran secretos no tan secretos a oídos sordos y abundantes sumas de dinero, entre otros aspectos que no eran novedad alguna en una ciudad enfrascada en corrupción y manipulación de masas; donde una silueta se movía con tranquilidad en dirección de su objetivo por tratar en aquella noche.

No había necesidad de pedir una autorización por parte del burdel, puesto que su imponente presencia a pesar de la baja estatura en la que un hombre podía definirse, era suficientemente creíble para hacer recordar a todo tipo de persona la clase de individuo que frecuentaba el edificio; bastaba simplemente en ignorar la impecable vestimenta que portaba y en la escalofriante mirada que dirigía a cualquier objeto que se le presentase de frente, abriendo paso a que siguiese su camino sin ninguna interrupción.

El hombre se dirigió rumbo a la última habitación del pasillo, ignorando los sutiles pero evidentes sonidos provenientes de las habitaciones los cuales no le generaban sorpresa ni hastío; las personas que frecuentaban visitar esos tipos de lugares sabían a lo que venían por lo que para él, los santos no eran bienvenidos en zonas a los que se acostumbraba a pisar tierra.

Un solo golpe fue suficiente para que la antigua puerta de madera fuese abierta, siendo recibido por una joven mujer que le invitó a entrar a la habitación.

No hubo intercambio de palabras, aquella noche hacía mucho frío y el té parecía estar listo en el viejo mesón a un lado de la ventana. El hombre se situó en la única silla disponible, sintiendo el rechinar de la vieja madera y el aroma a cera proveniente de las veladoras que iluminaban la habitación. Emitió un profundo suspiro; una de sus manos se adentró en uno de los bolsillos de su traje oscuro para después colocar una pieza de metal ensangrentada en la mesa, remanente habitual del trabajo al que se dedicaba no por el hecho de ser una diversión o una necesidad, sino porque la vida lo había dictado de esa manera.

—¿Conseguiste tela de franela?

—Claro. —respondió la mujer, dirigiéndose a uno de los cajones y regresar segundos después a la mesa. —¿Cuántos han sido esta noche? —preguntó ella con tranquilidad, observando la minuciosa y curiosa manera del hombre al limpiar la afilada arma, intrigada al pensar en la forma de cómo lograba cargar con el peso de incontables vidas en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta.

El hombre se limitó a responder ya que no era de muchas palabras y enfrentaba habitualmente la dificultad de llevar una adecuada conversación. Prefirió enfocarse en el delicado chorro de té que caía en la taza de porcelana china, y bebió. Si bien el té negro era de lo más costoso que podía conseguirse a pesar del riesgo de ser encontrados por la policía militar en una zona prohibida como la que habitaban, para él valía la pena dar la vida por ello.

—¿Cuántos pervertidos te han venido a buscar? —prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación, recargándose con firmeza en la pared tapizada de rojo.

—Veo que andas de muy buen humor hoy. —sonrió con cierta gracia la chica, alisándose el vestido de noche con sus pequeñas manos.

—El té necesita más agua. —indicó con pesar, dirigiendo una vacía mirada hacia el arma de metal que le respondía por medio de su lustre y filo, la victoriosa labor efectuada horas anteriores a las afueras de la última estación de la ciudad de Trost.

—Sólo han sido cuatro por hoy. —replicó un poco después, al colocar una mayor cantidad de agua caliente en la tetera.

—Nada mal.

—Bueno, se hace lo que se puede. —la joven se encogió de brazos, brevemente apenada ante la ambigua mirada de aburrimiento o desaprobación de aquellos ojos azules que penetraban en su interior. —¿A qué has venido hoy? Nunca te has animado a un servicio.

¿A qué venía? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero la vida en el exterior era un caos. Diariamente se escuchaban entre rumores y verdades sobre la supuesta guerra venidera con respecto al pueblo de Marley, el misterio sobre el ascenso de la reina de la familia Reiss; cual niña de apenas unos quince años y sin la mayor idea de los problemas que se enfrentaría, las desapariciones de pelotones de soldados en el lejano bosque de los árboles gigantes y el más reciente descubrimiento sobre el asesinato de Erwin Smith, crimen del cual se le acusaba y el motivo de ser buscado por las autoridades a pena de muerte.

—Petra, tú vales más que un simple revolcón.

Los ojos de color miel de la joven brillaron por unos segundos, para después tornarse tristes.

—Soy una prostituta, debo cargar con culpas como las tuyas.

—No es lo mismo. —un segundo sorbo del hirviente líquido escaldó su lengua instantáneamente, más prefirió quitarle importancia. _No, el sabor aún no era el adecuado…algo hacía falta_ , pensó en su interior. —Yo quito vidas, tú brindas placer.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? —Acostumbrada a centenares de vulgaridades y palabras denigrantes por parte del género masculino y posiblemente femenino, no podía negar lo mucho que le agradaba su franqueza y honestidad.

A pesar de conocerse por un indeterminado tiempo que ni ella misma podía recordar con exactitud, llegó un momento en que simplemente el hombre de cabellera y vestimenta oscura aparecía sigilosamente a la misma hora de la madrugada frente a su puerta, y ella le aceptó. A simple vista, parecía que había encontrado una especie de afición con respecto a la dama de compañía más joven del burdel; mujer de estatura baja y cabellos dorados mezclados con naranja, sin embargo existía una extraña e implícita unidad entre ambos, que ni ellos mismos alcanzaban a comprender.

—Allá afuera es una mierda. —respondió el hombre con aburrimiento —la policía militar está dispuesto a pagar cojones de dinero a cambio de mi cabeza.

—Pero siempre has estado metido en problemas, ¿No?

—Aparentemente asesiné al comandante de la Legión.

—¿Entonces…? —la joven le dirigió una mirada de confusión y una sensación de vértigo le acompañó. Sintió la forma en que sus memorias rodaban a contrarreloj en su mente y al abrir sus ojos, sus manos se encontraron con las de Levi. —¿No lo _recuerdas_?

—No. ¿Lo recuerdas _tú_? —Las manos de Petra eran suaves y firmes, cómo si cargase con años de trabajos de esfuerzo y batallas, tanto victoriosas como perdidas. Se sentía bien tenerla cerca, ella era una especie de paz que saciaba su interior el cual se encontraba hambriento de sangre; una luz que lograba cegar sus ojos y que no podía dejar de mirar.

—Tus manos están frías, duerme conmigo. —incitó dulcemente la chica de cabello dorado, sin ninguna intención de perversión.

—Las sábanas están sucias. —dijo Levi con visible repulsión y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al escuchar la quebrada risa de la joven.

—Las cambié por un juego de sábanas nuevo, no te preocupes por ello.

Frágiles segundos transcurrieron hasta que cayó en cuenta que su saco se encontraba en el perchero y sólo portaba de su camisa de botones interior y sus pantalones. Las flamas provenientes de las velas habían perdido la mayoría de su luz, por lo que la pequeña sombra de Petra se acercó con sigilo rumbo a su dirección. El sonido de las sábanas enredarse se escuchó por unos momentos hasta que la habitación terminó en absoluto silencio.

—Levi.

—Habla.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de recordar todo y _nada_ a la vez?

Sus rostros se encontraron ante la poca iluminación de la recámara, más era suficiente para ambos. Sus ojos brillaban ante los suyos, Petra era la mujer más bonita en la que su vacía mirada había prestado atención; dentro de sí sabía perfectamente quien era ella, teniendo noción de sus sueños y sus temores sin necesidad de preguntárselos.

—Porque _no_ eres la única. —enredando sus dedos entre su liso cabello, la atrajo hacia sí. La pequeña sonrisa de Petra se infundió con sus labios, escuchó el quieto sonido de placer proveniente de su garganta y se estremeció al descubrir que había encontrado el sabor faltante de aquel té imperfecto que bebió en la vieja taza de porcelana.

La ciudad de Trost estallaría en llamas la mañana siguiente, una cabeza sería entregada en las manos de la reina Historia Reiss y una joven trabajadora del burdel de más bajo nivel recobraría sus memorias perdidas, para después terminar en locura.

Aquella fría y corta noche, sus almas se reencontraron y murieron a la vez.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Traté de dejar su relación un poco más ambigua, pero caí en lo contrario. Sentí que era necesario desde hace mucho escribir una historia de esta temática, la cual me recuerda al libro de Crimen y Castigo de Fédor Dostoievski; sin embargo he dejado misterios con respecto al capítulo para que el lector los interprete a su manera. ¡Espero les agrade!_


	10. Internet

Como en cada instituto, los alumnos tienen el deber de dejar en orden los salones fijados para las actividades extracurriculares y en el caso del laboratorio de química, todo rastro de las pruebas empíricas efectuadas debía ser eliminado por cuestiones de seguridad. Sin embargo para una persona catalogada como el conserje más quisquilloso de la ciudad de Shingashina, la rutina de dejar reluciente el laboratorio conllevaba una metodología rigurosa de limpieza.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —fue la pregunta de Hanji al dar el tercer bocado del emparedado a base de pollo que se encontraba en una de sus manos, la contraria se mantenía fijada en las frágiles teclas de su laptop en espera de una respuesta por parte del ordenador.

—Están prohibidos los alimentos. —indicó Levi con simpleza y aburrimiento, sin dejar su labor de seguir e indicar las normas implantadas en momento alguno.

—A quien le importa las reglas, muero de hambre.

El hombre pasó con su escoba a un lado de la profesora, eliminando rastro de remanentes de migajas de pan integral que yacían olvidadas en el suelo. Acto seguido, el recogedor anaranjado que usualmente portaba se encargó de llevarlas directo hacia el cesto de basura. Un trabajo aburrido para muchos pero lo suficientemente rutinario y satisfactorio para alguien como Levi, donde no necesitaba a nada más que su arsenal de limpieza para combatir contra toda suciedad y desorden que se le presentase encima.

Se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, en el suave sonido de la escobilla combatir contra el polvo y la suciedad, hasta que el susurro de una risa chillona conocida le desconcertó. Se giró hacia la excéntrica profesora, intentando descifrar las palabras provenientes de la vistosa pantalla de la laptop y en los movimientos del cursor que movía con su mano.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Nada.

 _Nada_ en el lenguaje de Hanji, significaba efectuar un plan que nunca terminaba bien. Intentó no prestarle atención y continuar con su labor, pero una segunda risa se escuchó por parte de ella. Tuvo que acercarse, luchar con los lánguidos brazos de su compañera por unos momentos y lidiar con el aroma de emparedado que le causaba disgusto en su estómago. Finalmente, sus ojos se fijaron en la lustrosa pantalla y descubrir qué era lo que mantenía a la ruidosa de Hanji tan ensimismada.

—¡¿Por qué coño platicas con el cejas gruesas sobre _eso_?! —su voz se tornó grave, tomándola del cuello de la bata de laboratorio que portaba y dirigiéndole una mirada que para muchos significaba terror.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le has contado a Erwin sobre _tu_ pequeña travesura? —A la profesora de química se le subió el color hasta la frente, si bien la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos era notoria; en cuestiones de fuerza Levi era la definición exacta de un humano poseedor de una fuerza casi invencible; a excepción de aquel torneo de defensa en el cual una joven llamada Mikasa Ackerman le venció de manera limpia al enfrentarse a petición de los alumnos y el personal del instituto.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, deja de ser una entrometida. —En cuestión de segundos, soltó su firme agarre, dejando a Hanji caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Dirigió una breve mirada alrededor del salón, satisfecho por el ambiente de pulcritud y orden que se emanaba. Sólo un par de salones permanecían pendientes por limpiar y su turno vespertino finalizaría.

—¿Cuándo podré conocerla? —preguntó Hanji con curiosidad al ver al hombre de cabello oscuro cargar con su arsenal de limpieza y caminar rumbo a la puerta.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, más le conocía lo suficiente para indicar que en aquel mismo silencio se encontraba la respuesta a su incógnita.

.

.

Ella era una joven que se caracterizaba por no dejar de hablar en una conversación. Más poseía una genuina gentileza y un tacto especial que jamás había encontrado anteriormente en su vida, la cual le había generado una impresión que aún no comprendía explicar.

No fue el hecho que él decidiese tiempo atrás crear un perfil en una página de citas. En realidad todo fue culpa de la _cuatro ojos_ , aunque él pensó que era una especie de broma pesada al inicio lo cual no le sorprendió en absoluto. Alguien tan entrometido como Hanji había adquirido una extraña obsesión con respecto a la búsqueda de una compañera tal cual a su medida en términos literales, razón por la que había decidido en editar un perfil con datos verídicos con respecto a sus intereses e ideales.

 _Hombre, 34 años. Conserje oficial del Instituto General de la ciudad de Shingashina. Busca relación seria y una joven mayor a 160 cm de estatura._

Bastó un frágil momento de curiosidad para hacerle visitar aquel perfil una lluviosa tarde después de haber enfrentado un día problemático en el instituto y descubrir que contaba con más de quinientas personas en el listado de contactos, por lo que Levi terminó jurando a sí mismo que el laboratorio de ciencias del instituto no tendría su rutina de limpieza por una semana. Sin embargo, una notificación capturó su atención y sus ojos se encontraron con una pregunta por parte del usuario que por desconocidas razones aparecía en su lista de contactos.

" _Por lo que veo tu perfil es popular en la red, sin embargo… ¿De dónde nos conocemos?"_

Levi no era una persona acostumbrada a relacionarse, mucho menos de manera virtual. Su antiguo ordenador lo utilizaba en moderadas ocasiones y solamente cuando era necesario, en la quietud de su pequeño apartamento a las afueras del antiguo puente roto de Shingashina, donde aparentemente la leyenda de haber sido derribada por un gigante remontaba desde siglos anteriores y que por alguna extraña razón, el pueblo se rehusó a reconstruir aquel puente fabricado a base de ladrillo y arcilla.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja en extrañeza ante la pregunta de aquel usuario, pálidos dedos contemplaban la respuesta que deseaba escribir hasta finalmente plasmarlos en la pantalla después de unos minutos.

" _Una amiga está obsesionada en buscarme una pareja y maneja este perfil, así que no es asunto mío y deja de hacer preguntas."_

" _Eso no es muy gentil de tu parte, más tiene sentido. ¿Quién desearía salir con un hombre tan antipático como el que muestra tu perfil?"_

Aquella joven, por lo que vagamente su cerebro comenzó a recapitular tenía los suficientes pantalones para escribir de una manera brutalmente honesta, sintiéndose ligeramente fastidiado como en aquellas ocasiones donde los mocosos del instituto le dejaban la basura a propósito de molestarle. Sobre todo por el muchacho Jaeger que aún no lograba separar el plástico con el papel en sus respectivos cestos de basura.

" _Si tanto te molesta, existe un jodido botón de eliminar contacto."_

" _Descuida, es más interesante así. ¿Entonces te llamas Levi?"_

" _La información que cuatro ojos colocó es real. ¿Y tú quién eres?"_

" _Gusto en conocerte. Soy Petra, Petra Ral."_

Petra Ral contaba con menos de 160 cm de estatura y era _muy_ joven. Y muy bonita. Trabajaba como profesora de guardería temporalmente para cubrir las deudas de las colegiaturas de la universidad, vivía junto a su padre dueño de una tienda de víveres de la ciudad y su voz era muy cálida.

Al inicio todo fue más que una sencilla amistad virtual, aunque el hombre de cabellos oscuros trató de detallar de manera limitada cuestiones de su vida habitual ya que honestamente no había nada especial que contar. Sin embargo, fue la amabilidad y paciencia de la joven lo que eventualmente permitió que el cerrado corazón de aquel hombre de mirada fría y sin expresión lentamente se abriese, hasta llegar el día en que se conocieron en persona por casualidad.

Ambos se reconocieron, a pesar del horrible estado de sus vestimentas a causa de la intensa lluvia aquella tarde de otoño. Más una mirada fue suficiente para entender que ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento en aquel momento.

 _Yo también siento algo por ti._

—Levi. ¿Me estás prestando atención?

—No.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de la joven, sin embargo desapareció por completo segundos después y su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa.

—Sólo te quería mostrar la fotografía que acabo de tomar. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es la misma escena que mis ojos ven. —replicó Levi con habitual monotonía al ver la tenue y frágil puesta de sol que estaba cercana a desaparecer ante el muelle.

—Exacto, más todo depende de la percepción que tengas. —Petra sonrió al contemplar la imagen en su cámara fotográfica. Tenía una fascinación por las fotografías, puesto que ellas permanecían vivas de alguna forma al plasmarlas en una imagen. —¿Qué te mantiene tan pensativo?

—Nada.

—Anda Levi, puedes contarme. Soy tu amiga. —incitó la muchacha con tacto y delicadeza.

—No eres mi amiga, eres _mía_. —declaró el hombre en uno de sus arranques de honestidad. A decir verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a ser lo suficientemente abierto en cuestiones de sentimientos. Suspiró con fastidio al escuchar la sonora pero tierna risa de la joven. —Cuatro ojos quiere conocerte.

—Ya veo. ¿Hay algún problema en ello?

—Ella es anormal. Incluso he dudado si en realidad es un hombre o una mujer. —No era el hecho que Hanji la conociese, sino el hecho que el rumor no tan falso sobre que el conserje más serio y temido del Instituto de Shingashina finalmente tuviese su primera novia en sus ya extensos treinta y cuatro años se esparciese en forma de chisme era molesto. Lo que menos deseaba era que Petra pasase un mal momento a causa de su status y pasado por culpa de un _espécimen_ como Hanji. Tendría que hablar con Erwin al respecto para mantener la cuestión de una forma más privada.

Quizá estaba pensando de más y estaba cercano de caer en la paranoia. Lo cierto era que toda la situación era imaginaria, como de un escrito de filme barato. Al final de cuentas, el lindo rostro de Petra le sonreía y su pequeña figura se acercaba lentamente.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto? —Susurró Petra en su oído. Podía percibir su aroma a limpieza y la esencia de vainilla en su cabello. Y Levi se permitió olvidarse del tiempo y cerrar sus ojos disfrutando del cálido momento. Por un instante estuvo a punto de admitir que el hecho de conocer a alguien tan magnífico como _ella_ fue gracias a las ideas extravagantes y modernas de la cuatro ojos. —A Hanji la conocí la semana pasada.

.

.

—Oigan, ¿Qué ese no es Levi el conserje del instituto? —indicó Eren extrañado, habían decidido él y sus amigos visitar el muelle después de clase por lo que el hecho de ver aquella conocida figura vestido de forma casual era muy inusual.

—Eso parece. —dijo Mikasa con aburrimiento ya que prefería comer del helado adquirido minutos anteriores.

—¿Ya vieron que está con una chica? —apuntó Armin con uno de sus dedos, asombrado por lo que sus ojos azulados veían. —¡Y se ve que es una muy bonita!

—¿Acaso se van a dar un beso? ¡Armin, pásame tu teléfono celular! —Más el muchacho ojiverde fue detenido por uno de los firmes brazos de Mikasa que por medio de su admirable fuerza lo cargó hasta llevarlo a un lugar más alejado.

—Olvídalo. Probablemente se dio cuenta que lo estábamos espiando.

—Es mejor que no sepamos de su vida personal o estaremos en problemas en el instituto. —el rubio prodigio buscó hacerle ver el lado adecuado de la situación. Después de todo el señor Ackerman era un ser humano y merecía una vida personal alejada de su obsesión por la limpieza, aunque pensó internamente si aquella bonita muchacha tendría patrones similares.

—¡Pero imagínense esa foto! ¡Valdría oro! —exclamó Eren al imaginarse la novedosa historia del portero Levi Ackerman con una novia. Sus días de horario extra organizando la basura por categorías desaparecerían y el profesor Shadis se sentiría orgulloso de él.

—No digas tonterías, Eren. —dijo la chica de cabello oscuro como si leyese su pensamiento, inmune al peso bruto que cargaba en sus brazos.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Quise escribir algo más alentador y fresco para estos dos, o como diría Hanji algo moderno. Levi consigue una verdadera novia gracias al internet y el rumor se esparce como en toda pareja que formaliza una relación. Aunque es algo extraño escribirlos de esa forma, me agrada que Levi y Petra puedan tener una conversación sobre cualquier cosa y a la vez, esa atracción notoria entre ambos. Y sí…Levi tiene un pasado, pero eso no es novedad en su historia canónica._

 _Añadí un toque de comedia, supongo que después de todo el Instituto se enterará de la noticia más rápido de lo que se esperaba._


	11. Veintinueve

Petra escucha la lluvia caer como torrencial a través del cristal de las ventanas de la habitación y su presentimiento le indica que la tormenta no tiene intención de cesar. Más a ella no le causa importancia, gracias a que la sensación de un cálido cuerpo a su lado y el limpio aroma de las sábanas de algodón recién reemplazas es todo lo que necesita en ese momento.

—¿No te gustó? —la monótona voz de su compañero provoca que sus miradas se encuentren ante el breve silencio que ambos comparten después de un tiempo de gestos y expresiones que se demostraron hasta convertirse en la base esencial de su matrimonio, en una unidad inquebrantable y que iba más allá de un papel legal o un protocolo ante la sociedad.

—¿Por qué haces esa pregunta?

—Estás pensativa.

—No es eso, en realidad me gustó mucho…—una sonrisa secreta que sólo compartía con él se forma en su rostro, para después disminuir el timbre de su voz en un susurro —creo que ha pasado cierto tiempo desde la última vez que me sedujiste.

La sensación de ser tomada por su corto cabello y ser impulsada ante su masculino cuerpo le hace sonreír una vez más, recorriendo con brevedad los firmes brazos con remanentes de guerras pasadas y dolor hasta llegar a la línea baja de su espalda para abrazar su cuerpo con cariño. Por un corto momento imaginó los tiempos pasados donde el temor de ser rechazada ante la falta de costumbre respecto al contacto físico permanecieron tangibles por meses, hasta llegar al punto en que su relación era un apoyo mutuo, a pesar de la tierna torpeza de aquel hombre de mirada hostil y estatura debajo de lo promedio.

—No soy bueno con las palabras. —las orbes azules del hombre la miran con atención, acariciando la sensible piel perteneciente a su nuca con sus ásperos dedos generándole un cosquilleo. Su estoico rostro se acerca, su mejilla derecha con la de ella, sus labios trazando un recorrido para finalizar en la oreja de la joven mujer y hacer un gesto íntimo con su boca justo en el lóbulo de aquella sensible piel. —Esta vez fue tu culpa.

—Levi, deja de distraerme. —ríe Petra fingiendo ofensión e inocencia, más el color de su mejillas era notorio ante la tenue luz de la habitación.

—Yo soñé contigo aún sin conocerte. —la voz de Levi se entromete entre las sonoras risas de su mujer, hasta capturar por completo su atención.

—¿De qué hablas? —Una inquietud surge dentro de ella al momento de escuchar sus palabras y al notar la forma en que el sombrío rostro de su compañero se torna más inexpresivo de lo usual, decide juntar sus pequeños labios con los suyos y demostrarle su confianza hasta convencerlo.

—Es una cosa estúpida que mi cabeza hace. —los delicados dedos de Petra acariciando su cabello le tranquilizan e infunden seguridad, lamentándose por falta de su efusividad hacia ella, más puede jurar que no hay palabras suficientes para describir por completo lo que ella significa para él. —me ha pasado en tres ocasiones.

Es una historia extraña, Petra le escucha con atención. Levi se ve en una guerra donde lo único que existe es el color rojizo y la muerte. Cuando él se une por primera vez a una organización dedicada a erradicar un espécimen mitológico de gigantes devoradores de seres humanos, lo único que piensa en aquel momento es seguir el camino de su superior, aunque no entiende perfectamente cuál es el motivo principal de aquel imponente hombre de cejas gruesas y cabello rubio. Más una mañana después de regresar de una fatídica expedición después de perder a sus dos más íntimos compañeros de la vida en aquel inhóspito mundo subterráneo, Levi piensa en eliminar a todo gigante hasta su último respiro.

Y después, la ve a ella entre la multitud, pero ella es tan joven e inocente que termina olvidándose de ello, aunque no puede comprender el vértigo que le acompaña en aquel momento.

 _Levi contaba con veintinueve años en aquel entonces._

La segunda vez fue cinco años después, al tomar la decisión de elegir a base de órdenes del comandante; un nuevo equipo elite destinado a las más complicadas expediciones afuera de las murallas. Si bien tiene noción de los jóvenes reclutas dispuestos a defender a la humanidad, considera que solamente aquellos con corazón de hierro sobrevivirán a las calumnias de la muerte y es por ello que decide a su criterio, el pedir a tres hombres y una mujer para formar su nuevo equipo de operaciones.

Y solamente cuando ella le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento por primera vez, reconoce que ella ya no es la inocente niña de cinco años atrás, sino una joven mujer con determinación y valentía.

 _Levi ya no tenía veintinueve y el vértigo no le dejaba tranquilo._

En la tercera ocasión ya no existen murallas aunque las guerras se desarrollan en países de naturaleza y políticas complicadas, ni un pueblo dispuesto a ocasionar un golpe de estado al menos en la región donde habita. Simplemente porta su uniforme de trabajo habitual y camina por la ciudad de Shingashina como rutina diaria. En su mente se encuentra presente el trabajo por entregar a su superior en unas horas y en la tarta que debe comprar a petición de Farlan e Isabel. Tales son sus pensamientos hasta girar su rostro con fastidio ante el ruido generado desde una mesa cerca al toparse con una cafetería, y es cuando el vértigo vuelve a su cuerpo y su mirada detecta un rostro bonito y peculiar.

Aquella muchacha le genera una foránea sensación de antaño que no desea volver a vivirla, por lo que decide olvidar aquellos cabellos destellantes y risa sonora.

 _Levi siente que vive los veintinueve por segunda ocasión._

No existe una cuarta vez. El rostro de Petra se llena de lágrimas y Levi las limpia con sus manos ya que él nunca ha sido bueno enfrentando las lágrimas de una mujer. Pero ella entiende la razón de sus palabras, la necesidad de abrir su interior y compartir sus vivencias, a pesar que ni ella misma entiende la complejidad de la situación pero a la vez, la sensación de que aquellas vivencias han sido más reales de lo que se imagina.

—Me distraes. —la joven ahoga un suspiro en su garganta al sentir su cuerpo ser colocado encima de él y disipar su tristeza en un profundo beso.

—Eres muy hermosa. —El tono de su voz se torna diferente y ella se deja llevar nuevamente, en la forma en cómo le demuestra lo mucho que la ha anhelado en todo este tiempo, perdiéndose en la profunda unión de su pasión, hasta que su interior se llena de calidez y lo único que puede decir es su nombre una y otra vez, a pesar de que la tormenta no tiene intención de disiparse y que ambos cuerpos no desean separarse uno del otro.

 _Levi tiene treinta y cuatro y el vértigo se ha ido por completo._

* * *

 _A/N: Una idea rara, con un poco de softcore aunque no es lo mío ese tipo de escenas puesto que son complicadas. La idea de los veintinueve años se basa en una canción de The National (mi grupo favorito) donde hay un verso que dice "Yo soñé contigo durante veintinueve años antes de conocerte" y bueno, la idea es que Levi recuerda eventos pasados gracias a los famosos "paths" que se mencionan en el manga de snk._

 _Un poco extraño, aunque Petra no padece de ello debido a que originalmente en su mundo real murió como ya se sabe, pero de alguna forma logra comprender la necesidad de Levi sobre contarle su secreto. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura._


	12. Estrategia

Al despertar, su primer pensamiento fue que había perdido sus piernas. Pero ellas se encontraban intactas, eran los dolores provenientes en su abdomen los que le impedían moverse adecuadamente. Aunque de dos cosas él se encontraba seguro; la primera era que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre el cual lo hacía sentirse débil y la segunda, que su boca se encontraba hidratada gracias al vaso con agua colocado en el pequeño buró de madera.

—¿Qué lugar es este?—Fue la pregunta del hombre de cabellos oscuros al incorporarse con cierta dificultad. El color azul del tapiz de la habitación le producía una extraña tranquilidad y le hacía olvidar el dolor de sus heridas por momentos, más no tenía noción del tiempo desde la última escena registrada en su memoria.

—Descuida, estamos a salvo. Por ahora.—dijo la mujer con tranquilidad situada en una silla a un costado del buró. No existía nada especial en ella; su vestimenta de franela era quizá la más simple que había visto en su vida pero era en la expresión de su rostro, la cual reflejaba el alivio de una carga que se había esfumado por completo.

Su mirada no se apartó de los ojos ambarinos de la joven, la cual intentaba hacerle comprender el riesgo de la situación que en cierta forma no era una sorpresa para ambos. Más sin embargo, una pregunta permanecía en el aire y por segunda vez en su vida sintió temor ante la posible respuesta que podía recibir.

—¿Por qué?

Ambos vivían enfocados a ejecutar su trabajo por sus intereses propios durante años; ella desde que era una niña al serle arrebatada frente a sus ojos los mejores ejemplos a seguir en su vida; mientras que él no tuvo elección alguna más que en seguir al hombre de cabellos rubios e imponente voz. Ambos vivían por ideologías contrarias, instruidas por instituciones enfocadas a la manipulación del entorno político y social en el que se desarrollaban, con la única finalidad de la conquista del poder en los rangos más altos de la sociedad dentro de las murallas.

En una extraña noche invernal, él le ayudó a escapar ante la fallida estrategia de la operación y ella le agradeció. Fue en aquel acuerdo mutuo, que no existiría más que una comunicación física y en secreto; donde las largas noches dentro de una habitación fueron los únicos testigos de su contrato. Hasta llegar el día en que sus vidas se encontraron en peligro y uno de ellos debía cobrar el precio.

El enfrentamiento fue planeado de improvisto, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió. Después de todo, ante la sociedad eran un par de desconocidos y enemigos ante la ley; sólo existía un vencedor. Los juegos de cartas y la traición eran la base esencial en los tratos de negocios. Pero fue en el momento en que el cuerpo del hombre cayó a propósito en el suelo, con la finalidad de probar su tenacidad; que los recuerdos de su infancia recobraron vida y ella descubrió la respuesta a su más grande temor.

Dos disparos, el rostro inconsciente del hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada fría en el suelo fue la confirmación que necesitó para tomar acción y escapar un peligro mayor del cual su mente le decía a gritos que debía dejar atrás aquella máscara falsa que había cargado todos estos años..

 _Más no lo haría sola, nunca más lo volvería a permitir._

—Simplemente no pude. —confesó la joven mostrando un arma que guardaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Era la resolución a tu libertad.

—No de esa forma. ¿Qué garantía tenía de salir viva al final? —sintió nervios ante la atenta mirada de su compañero que permanecía inmutado ante ella, y de pronto se sintió como una adolescente ante los sentimientos que embargaba en su corazón. —Ellos ya lo sabían desde hace mucho.

—Debiste matarme. —sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al ver la forma en que ella tiró el arma al suelo, se hincó de rodillas a su lado y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Eran pequeñas, suaves y tibias; tal y como siempre las recordaba. No pudo evitar acariciarlas con las yemas de sus dedos y tal fue su sorpresa al ver el color de sus mejillas enrojecerse sutilmente ante el tacto.

—No me lo hubiera perdonado si eso hubiese sucedido. —respondió Petra con profunda tristeza dentro de sí. De pronto, ya no parecía ser la hábil asesina enfrascada en problemas políticos nunca más, su rostro carecía de malicia alguna y por alguna razón, se veía más hermosa que nunca a pesar del estado de su vestimenta y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. —Porque no quiero que te vayas.

Si Levi le dirigió una respuesta, nunca se supo. Ella lloró amargamente por un indeterminado tiempo, suplicando perdón por sus errores y sus mentiras, porque ambos nunca desearon que nada hubiese sucedido desde el inicio; hasta que él la tomó entre sus brazos con una fuerza que no esperó encontrar en ese momento y descubrió que él mismo también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Y entonces se confesaron con palabras todo lo que se guardaron en sus corazones desde la noche en que el contrato perdió su validez, porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Porque existía una esperanza incierta que ambos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar.

—No me iré, Petra. —Le prometió Levi después de besarse, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron de su rostro y sus labios formaron una sonrisa que hasta él mismo no pudo evitar sonreír; y esa calidez en sus brillantes ojos que demostraban devoción inundaba su interior de una paz que su alma buscaba desde el inicio de la historia de la humanidad.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N:** La idea me perseguía desde hace unos años pero después de mis labores cotidianas, lo único que pienso es en irme a dormir. Respecto a este escrito, se puede dar a entender que ambos son espías que trabajan para el ámbito político, aunque yo lo veo un poco más como conspiradores en contra del sistema en general. Si bien parece que Levi es un poco más abierto en sus sentimientos, lo cierto es que él tuvo más apertura a admitirlos y es la razón por la que le dio la oportunidad de que Petra ganase el enfrentamiento, para que ella fuese libre._

 _Quise jugar sutilmente con las personalidades, en especial en la de Petra con respecto a sus sentimientos. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y espero les haya agradado!_


	13. Fin

A/N: En dedicación para todos los lectores. Espero sea de su agrado a pesar de mi ausencia y vaga forma de escribir.

* * *

La espada de acero se quebró, el cielo se partió en dos y su alrededor se desmoronó ante sus ojos mientras que al mismo tiempo sintió que volaba como un ave que se libraba de su jaula olvidada y oxidada, y nada importaba más.

.

Un rostro bonito, de ojos grandes y expresivos, pestañas largas y destellos de hilos semejantes a la tonalidad anaranjada del cielo antes de que el sol brinde su habitual despedida después de un día de pesares.

Una sonrisa genuina y la señal en su pecho que indica devoción a la humanidad.

Si tan sólo pudiese ver el rostro de aquella soldado otra vez.

.

Se encuentra en el abismo en dirección al vacío, no hay luz ni color a su alrededor, más siente su corazón latir una y otra vez.

Trata de recordar los recuerdos de su pasado, pero el pesar dentro de si es tan grande que no logra comprenderlo; ya no hay un punto de retorno rumbo a la historia de su existencia, si es que alguna vez lo fue.

.

Las cenas no fueron las mismas desde que ellos se fueron, aunque han pasado años desde que las expediciones se planearon a base de prueba y error, desde que Erwin se fue y los soldados restantes del remanente de la Legión habían decidido que las muertes de aquellos compañeros eran más que suficientes y a la vez demasiado tarde para repararlo.

Aquella noche la Reina Reiss apareció ante la vieja mesa de madera para compartirles alimento como acto de bondad por su esfuerzo y dedicación, aunque quizá había una intención de más en aquella escena que sus ojos registraban; jóvenes que perdieron su inocencia desde pequeños gracias a la inmune crueldad del mundo y la maldición de su raza, acostumbrados a luchar por encontrar la libertad soñada por el ser humano desde el inicio de la historia y agradecidos con la alma caritativa de la Reina que siempre se preocupaba por un pueblo debilitado.

El suspiro de Hanji al tomar el primer sorbo de cerveza le persiguió como las sombras que lo acechan desde que su madre se alejó de su vida sin decir adiós.

"Linda noche enano, ¿No crees?"

.

Las sábanas son tibias y cómodas, la luz tenue proveniente de la lámpara del buró le hace recordar que es muy tarde ya, su mirada se enfoca en la pequeña mujer que duerme a su lado y sus pálidas manos no pueden evitar recorrer su piel ante la necesidad de sentir aquel ser tangible, afirmarse una vez más que ella siempre ha sido real.

La somnolienta mujer despierta con una suave sonrisa y algo en su mirada le hace ver que ella puede leer sus pensamientos, sintiéndose alarmado ante su habilidad de comprender con facilidad.

—¿Quieres que te dé una mano?

Sus cuerpos se moldean una vez más, siente su deliciosa esencia envolver sus sentidos, el agitado respirar intensificarse con el transcurso del momento, el suave vaivén de su unión llenar su interior y de una manera extraña sabe que este momento lo ha vivido en el sueño más intenso y recóndito de su mente.

—Me gustan mucho tus besos. —dice la bonita mujer con cariño, su pequeña boca y dientes jugar con su mentón una y otra vez, y él la mira con una foránea fascinación.

Su alma logra alcanzar más allá del cielo.

.

Nunca se consideró buena persona, aprendió a hurtar y a matar como instinto de supervivencia; y al confiar ciegamente en aquel hombre de cabellos rubios y cuchillas de acero creyó que encontraría la respuesta, al final descubrió que no dejaría de ser un monstruo y un asesino.

Pero si era un asesino, ¿Por qué su interior se vaciaba cada vez más al transcurrir las estaciones y el mundo tornarse inhóspito y cruel? ¿Hasta donde llegaba el vacío?

No lo sabía y nunca lo entendió, jamás supo si logró cumplir su última promesa.

Su nombre y apellido era más que una simple leyenda.

.

De pronto, su alrededor cobra vida y el sentir de sus pisadas rumbo al camino del fin le genera curiosidad.

A la mitad del puente de madera, sus manos se encuentran con el delicado palpitar de otras y sus dedos se entrelazan en forma de consuelo.

—Capitán, bienvenido. —la joven le dedica una sonrisa de alegría, su vestimenta brilla como el espectro del arcoiris y la forma en cómo ondea su cabello le distrae por segundos.

— _Petra_. —el nombre suena con firmeza, dulce entre sus dientes y con alivio en su ser—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Eso no importa ya.

Y la suavidad de aquellas manos le dirigen al destino final de todo ser viviente, donde sus compañeros le esperan con paciencia; para finalmente cerrar el libro de la vida y concluir que el fin no existe ya, si no el principio de la eternidad.

Donde todos han alcanzado la libertad.


	14. Reconciliación

_"—Maldita cuatro ojos, ¿Acaso has olvidado que es de muy mal gusto dejar el retrete atorado?_

 _—Yo creo que es peor aún entrar al baño equivocado, señor._

 _La mesa estalló en risas ante el momento incómodo, el ruido de las copas juntarse unísonas se volvió intolerable y su primer pensamiento fue que aquella mujer de ojos miel era igual de aburrida que los demás, más tal fue su equivocación al notar que ella fue la única que permaneció interesada por el resto de la noche ante sus frases de mal gusto._

 _Jamás se había sentido tan fascinado en su vida."_

.

.

El abrir sus somnolientos ojos en respuesta de aquel pesado sueño que no le permitía despertar momentos anteriores, le hace recordar que la cama ya no se encuentra vacía ya; más su cuerpo no cesa de sentir escalofríos.

Siente el cuerpo de su compañero moverse entre las sábanas de algodón, girándose hasta encontrarse frente a ella; el silencio de sus miradas permanece por un largo momento, comunicándose en aquella forma tan habitual desde la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron de manera inconsciente en las ajetreadas calles del centro de Sina, hasta reencontrarse nuevamente en una cena establecida entre amigos en común.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta el hombre de mirada impasiva, casi invasiva para algunos; más ella le conocía perfectamente que sus ojos albergaban preocupación y el esfuerzo aprendido de interesarse en el bienestar de los demás desde tiempos atrás.

—Sólo un mal sueño.

Un par de brazos la rodean en un firme abrazo, los cuales son correspondidos con la misma efusividad y añoro de haber perdido la sensación de ser protegida sólo por él, a causa del caos que sobrevino a su vida y la desesperación de encontrar respuestas, mismas que no encontró y que llenaron de vacío su interior.

Siente sus labios presionar los suyos, hasta que ella no puede evitar sonreír ante la picardía de sentir su lengua acariciar su boca con intrusión.

—Levi…—ella esconde su rostro en su pecho, sonriendo ante el cosquilleo de efusivos besos recorrer su cuello y nuca.

—Quiero aprovechar el tiempo perdido, —responde él con torpeza, más sin deseo de ir más allá de lo habitual, apenas habían transcurrido pocas semanas desde que él se había mudado al pequeño departamento; las paredes de color tenue y lo pequeña que era la cama en la que yacía aún le hacían sentir fuera de lugar —pero por ahora debes descansar.

La joven mujer acaricia su oscura cabellera, suaves manos reposan entre los lacios cabellos y bajan hasta el corte militar de su nuca, generando un gruñido de satisfacción. De pronto, una sensación en forma de epifanía inunda su corazón y el hecho de estar junto a él es más que suficiente para ella y han transcurrido tantas estaciones que simplemente tiene que decírselo, antes que sea demasiado tarde otra vez.

—Te quiero, Levi.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y Levi planta un beso en los sudados cabellos anaranjados, emitiendo un largo suspiro ante la realidad de la situación, la coincidencia de tener nuevamente a su esposa en sus brazos, el remanente de su amor y sus besos impregnados en su ser y la mezcla de los recuerdos de su pasado; sus acciones y el precio que pagó desde aquel día que un error cambió el rumbo de sus vidas.

Ahora que estaban juntos nuevamente, ¿Era acaso en vano tener el mismo presentimiento viviente en sus mentes?

Una pieza clave recobró vida en sus pensamientos y sintió su corazón detenerse, repitiendo el pensamiento una y otra vez hasta convencerse a sí mismo que no estaba equivocado, si no más cerca de lo que pensaba, de descubrir la respuesta al misterio más terrible al que se había enfrentado en su treinta y ocho años.

—Ya sé dónde lo podemos encontrar, Petra.

Los ojos de la joven mujer se abrieron con desmesura y un quebranto de esperanza inundó la habitación.

.

.

"El único rastro de aquel mediodía fue un pequeño zapato roto, un triciclo rojo vacío y un hombre dispuesto a asesinar con el fin de encontrar el paradero de su unigénito, porque Petra ya no le amaba más."


	15. Entre Capitán y Subordinada

Otra noche lluviosa, como habitual señal de augurio horas previas a una expedición. Si el terror ante lo venidero persiste aún entre los soldados más preparados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, en aquel momento parecía lo contrario.

Los corredores se encontraban vacíos, los establos acunaban los fuertes equinos de la lluvia, las puertas de los dormitorios de los soldados permanecían cerradas, los murmullos de algunas conversaciones se perdían con el paso de las horas, aquella tranquilidad reflejaba la simpleza de la vida y el fin del ajetreo de un día rutinario; a pesar de que la vida de un soldado era instantánea como el frágil parpadeo de los ojos, en algunas ocasiones se alcanzaba encontrar un poco de paz entre las incesantes batallas.

La subordinada era de pequeña pero firme figura, y muy joven. En sus manos portaba con la habitual tetera de porcelana y el par de tazas acompañante. No existía nada especial en la puerta de madera la cual se encontraba frente a ella, más la presencia de quien se encontraba dentro podía considerarse abrumadora. Era un lugar casi sagrado para la mayoría de los soldados, una pulcra habitación con pocos objetos de gran valor.

Usualmente mantenían conversaciones de pocas palabras, no existían temas en común entre ambos que los unieran, pero la hirviente esencia del té era lo suficientemente aceptable para que permanecieran a pocos metros de distancia, frente a frente. La subordinada en la solitaria silla en la que él dormitaba y el hombre de pie, a un costado de la mesa.

El capitán era poco expresivo y de ruda forma de hablar. Su mirada era penetrante, azul sombrío como el remanente de su pasado, solitario en su manera de socializar, era el más fuerte en toda la historia de la guerra contra los seres gigantes, con luchas internas que se consideraban un misterio como las profundidades de la leyenda sobre la existencia de un mundo de agua con sal.

—El de ayer tenía mejor sabor. —Nunca iniciaba conversaciones en aquel tiempo, más por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de conversar con alguien, o en otras palabras con ella en especial.

—Puedo preparar otro si así desea, capitán.

Se limitó a emitir un suave gruñido, en señal de negación. Miró de reojo el cómo la taza vacía regresaba a la bandeja, y el cuerpo de la soldado levantarse de la silla. Ella sonrió complacida de haber cumplido la última disposición del día y era más que suficiente. Porque las promesas no existían entre ambos.

—Ve a descansar, Petra.

En aquellas palabras sentíase el peso de lo que se avecinaba, en el rostro agotado de la soldado y en el sonido de la lluvia a las afueras de la habitación. Estaba acostumbrado, sabía cómo sobrevivir ante las atrocidades de aquella jaula en la que vivían, pero era el juramento de lealtad ante el Comandante Smith sobre llegar hasta el fin más fuerte que la muerte. Mismo que ella perseguía, más no podía evitar que algo podía escapársele de las manos.

Inconscientemente sus dedos sintieron el contacto con los de ella, sus ojos se encontraron y aquella sonrisa lo inundó de una foránea sensación.

—Buenas noches, capitán.

No era un acuerdo, ni mucho menos un pacto. No era una historia de romance, más quedaba poco tiempo y ambos lo sabían.

Fue la curiosidad lo que lo llevó a probar sus labios aquella vez...dulces y suaves. Era prohibido, extranjero entre sus pensamientos, era cruzar la línea entre el bien y el mal, pero era la única forma existente en mostrar su gratitud hacia ella, porque a pesar que él no podía ofrecerle un bien, dentro de sí mismo surgía una necesidad de ver por su bienestar, más allá de ser su subordinada.

Un beso torpe, brusco, ambos tuvieron que separarse. La sonrisa de la joven soldado se ensanchó en magnitud y nunca la había visto tan fascinante, más le llevó un largo tiempo admitirlo.

—¿Está bien así? —fue la pregunta del Capitán Levi antes de ver aquella figura retirarse de la habitación.

—Sí, capitán. —Petra respondió en un susurro, con la bandeja sin remanentes de té en sus manos y en un instante, la pequeña figura desapareció de su vista.

La noche era frágil y lluviosa, la vida de muchos se acortaba con el transcurso del tiempo; ellos lo sabían, más el mundo necesitaba de ellos.

Y si fallaban, o si la humanidad llegaba a olvidarse de ellos, al menos la historia se encargaría de plasmarlos en la línea del tiempo antes de que los titanes vivientes fuesen destruidos, porque el fin se acercaba.

Apenas iniciaba.

* * *

 _A/N: Siendo realistas, creo que en el canon, Levi y Petra hubiesen tenido una relación muy extraña. He ahí la torpeza del Capitán, y que Petra no esperase nada de él. Ya saben, vencer a los titanes es más importante aunque después de todo, son seres humanos (en un mundo anticlimático)._


End file.
